Such a Quiet Thing, to Fall
by Metropolis Kid
Summary: My name is Seras Victoria, and I'm a Jedi. Since I was first brought to the academy, at the age of eight, I have been taught that Sith are evil and must be destroyed. So now I'm forced to wonder, if they are so evil, why did this one save me?
1. Order 01: Welcome to Cheddar

**Such a Quiet Thing, to Fall**

**Disclaimer:** I don't own any material contained within this story. All copyrighted content remains the property of the person, people, or organization that holds the copyright. This story is solely for fun. Although I'm taking some artistic freedoms here, the characters and overall plot for this story are lifted from the Hellsing universe. I am, of course, adapting them to fit into the Star Wars rule book.

**Timeline: **This Story takes place in the ancient time of the Old Republic, thousands of years before Episode one but after the events of KOTOR 1&2.

**Order 01: Welcome to Cheddar**

A strawberry-blond, young woman sat near the back of the republic drop ship. She opened up her lightsaber and fiddled with the crystals within. It wasn't necessary; the crystals were already perfectly aligned. It was just a habit the young woman had developed, a habit that told her master she was nervous.

Jack got out of his seat. The drop ship was entering the planet's atmosphere now. It shook violently, but the Jedi Knight simply used his knowledge of the Force to stabilize himself as he walked over and squatted down in front of his Padawan Learner. "You are afraid."

The young woman looked up. "N-no... Not really afraid. I'm just a little bit... apprehensive. This will be my first time fighting a Sith."

Jack grinned a little. It was a kind, warm grin, the kind a father might give his child before sending them off to their first day of school. "Don't worry. You'll be fine. The Sith are not to be underestimated, but they lack unity. They are divided against each other, such is the way of the dark side. We are united. Others in the oder will always stand by us. You remember that, Seras. You are never alone. Just stick close to the rest of us, remember your training and the Code, and you'll be fine."

"Y-yes, Master." The padawan replied. Then she recited the Jedi Code in her mind. _There is no emotion. There is peace._ _There is no ignorance. There is knowledge._ _There is no passion. There is serenity._ _There is no chaos. There is harmony._ _There is no death. There is the Force._

_

* * *

_Less than an hour later, Seras was running through a patch of woods. She had no idea where she was going as she did her best to hide herself in the Force, to obscure her presence enough that the Sith casing after her couldn't track her through the Force.

It had been a trap. The Jedi had landed and been greeted by a group of planetary militia. The militia informed the Jedi that the Sith had already been dealt with. The Jedi had found that difficult to believe, but the militia had offered to show them the Sith's corpse to prove their claim. So, like lambs to the slaughter, the Jedi had followed the militia men.

They'd reached a large, barn like structure in the middle of which laid a figure dressed in traditional Sith robes. The figure had indeed appeared dead. None of the Jedi had been able to sense any life emanating from within it. So, they'd moved towards the body. But as the first Jedi to reach the body had pulled off the Sith hood, he'd seen the face beneath twist into an evil smirk. The Jedi had turned to warn the others, but he'd been to late. The militia behind them had already raised their blasters and opened fire.

The fire had cut into the Jedi, killing most before they even had a chance to raise their lightsabers. However, Jack had had a 'bad feeling' since they'd landed and had mentally warned his padawan to stay on her toes. As a result, Jack and Seras had been the only two Jedi to raise their sabers in time to block the blaster fire.

As, the not quite dead, Sith started to rise from the floor. Jack had told Seras to run. At first she'd refused to leave her master's side. But then Jack had told her that it was more important to get a message back to the council than to stay and fall beside him. Still, she'd hesitated for a moment. But when Jack shouted at her to go, and the padawan found herself obeying her master's order.

So while Jack had stayed behind to buy his padawan the time she so desperately needed, Seras had run; and she was still running. She was panting now. As a Jedi, she could normally run for hours without tiring, but trying to keep her pursuers from tracking her through the Force meant drawing on it as little as possible.

As Seras continued to run, she suddenly felt her connection to her master severed; and the padawan couldn't keep tears from forming in her eyes, for she realized that her master was gone. For the first time, since Seras was eight, she was alone, truly and completely alone. **Now**, the padawan was afraid.

And perhaps it was that fear which acted as a homing beacon to her pursuers, for not more than a minute after her master's death, one of the militia men leapt out of the nearby trees. Seras flicked on her lightsaber and brought it up into a striking position, it's blue light illuminating the left side of her face.

The militia man was foolish. Seras may have only been a padawan, but she could easily handle one rank and file soldier. However, the Jedi Padawan didn't get the chance to. For just as she was about to lunge at her enemy, a red beam sprouted from his chest. The soldier stood for a moment and opened his mouth as if to speak, but the only thing that came out was a small stream of blood that poured from his mouth and coated his chin before dripping to the ground below.

Then, just as suddenly as it had appeared, the beam retracted itself from the militia man's chest; and as the dead soldier slumped to the ground, the ebony lightsaber hilt floated back into the hand of its master. Seras stared at the new man for a moment. He was tall and broad-shouldered. His hair was dark and far too long to be so unkempt. Locks of it hung down in front of his face and swayed in the wind. He was clothed almost exclusively in red including his hat, which was oversized and **almost** comical in appearance; and upon his face rested a toothy grin that, even giving her present predicament, managed to further unnerve the padawan.

At first Seras could sense nothing from the man; but as she continued to stare into his shaded eyes, she began to feel... something. It was not so much a darkness, but a kind of gnawing hunger, a 'lust' intermittently mixed with pain and feelings of betrayal. It made the padawan's blood run cold. She again raised her lightsaber, having lowered it when the man's pierced through the soldier's chest. "Don't... Don't come any closer."

The man smirked. "Beautiful night... isn't it, Jedi Girl?"

"Huh?"

"It's especially beautiful, of course, if you're a creature of darkness!" At that Seras lunged at the man, and severed the arm holding his lightsaber. The man merely chuckled as if amused. Then his severed arm dissolved into an auburn mist of dark side energy, and reformed where it had been cut.

Seras saw this and her big, blue eyes grew wide. She took a few steps back and exclaimed, "You... You're not human!" Then she began running again.

Rather than chase after her, the man just watched her run and mused to himself, "Why? Would you have killed me if I was?" Then the man extended his reformed arm, and his lightsaber floated up into his hand.

* * *

Seras's legs were starting to hurt, so she slowed her pace. "I just wasn't ready for this, Jack. I.. I just can't. It's too much." Seras paused and waited for a moment. She'd been taught that there was no death; and that in times of extreme hardship, one's deceased mentors would be there to offer advice and guidance. But the padawan received no reply through the Force. So, she sighed, hung her head and continued on.

It wasn't long before the woods thinned and a large structure came into view. Seras instantly recognized it as the planet's Jedi temple. And immediately the padawan perked up slightly. The temple was where the first distress signal, the one that warned of a Sith insurgence and summoned her and the other Jedi to the planet, had come from. She could fulfill her master's last wish and get a message to the Jedi council. If she were truly lucky perhaps there might even be a few survivors left from the planet's original Jedi. Maybe the Force hadn't abandoned her after all?

But when Seras stepped through the temples closest entrance, her hopes fell away; and she reactivated her lightsaber. The place was tainted. Even the air she breathed seemed to have been corrupted by the dark side's perversions. The stench made her want to gag. But before the padawan could gag, or raise her saber, or turn to flee... or do anything at all; she felt herself being lifted from the ground.

She struggled to fight against the Force grip. But the area had become a hub of dark side energy, and it was a battle the Jedi Padawan could not win. She was pulled through the temple, into its center where a dark robed figure awaited her. Upon reaching the dark robed man, Seras stopped moving and instead merely hovered in place. "Let me go you, Schutta-spawn!"

The man holding her captive chuckled. "Schutta-spawn? What a nasty mouth you have, for a Jedi." He placed a hand under Seras's chin then trailed it downward to the bottom of her neck as he walked behind her. "But then, you aren't like most Jedi, are you? No, your emotions are too near the surface. I can sense your fear... and your anger." The man brought his nose up to Seras's hair and inhaled deeply, then brought his mouth around to her ear and whispered, "And so much, anger. You would make a fine apprentice. You have far more potential than my current one."

"I'll never turn to the dark side!!!" Seras shouted in protest.

"Oh, yes you will." The man cooed. "All that rage, you will fall... and hard. We merely need to bring it to the surface. Now, I wonder, how best we can do that." The hand that had been resting at the base of Seras's neck moved further south and the man groped her large breasts. "Such a lovely body, it's a shame it's gone to waste among the celibate Jedi."

"You try it, and I'll... I'll cut your head off. Then... Then..." Seras did her best to lift her lightsaber, but she could raise it no more than a few inches.

The man just smirked and replied, "I'm going to enjoy turning you." Then his hand grasped the top of Seras's tunic, and the man began to rip it. However, before he even tore it down to the top of her breasts, the temple's main doors burst open.

Where the sealed doors once hung, the red clothed man from before stood. "I've had enough of you, Hutt-Spawn Di'kut!"

"And who are you?" The man holding Seras asked in an arrogant tone.

"My name is Alu-card. I am but a servant of my master. And this... you filthy piece of scum... This is **HER** world!"

"Scum? Ha! Who do you think you're talking to? Have you lost your mind?!"

"Perhaps you're right. You are even worse than scum. You are nothing more than a chuff-sucking leech!" Alucard began to slowly advance on the man. "And just look at you, trying to pass yourself off as a Sith. Don't you have any shame? I thought di'kuts could, at least, feel shame."

The man's only response was, "I think you should die now." As if summoned by this statement over fifty militia men poured into the central chamber.

Alucard ignored the new arrivals and continued his slow advance. "You are a dwarfnut who corrupts others and relies on them to do your dirty work, an incompetent di'kut, incapable of doing anything on your own. You're not worthy of the lowest pits of Hell!"

The man turned to his corrupted followers and ordered, "Just kill him!" In response, all the militia men raised their blasters and opened fire. Alucard didn't bother going for his lightsaber. Instead, he just let the blaster fire rip him to shreds; and as his mutilated body fell to the floor, the man holding Seras captive boasted, "It looks like somebody was all talk."

The man grinned and Seras's expression fell. Even if that... Alucard 'person' was a Sith, he'd helped her once before; and he'd seemed to be the only hope left for her. But then Seras's expression brightened, and the man's changed from one of smug pleasure to fear as a disembodied, dark laughter filled the air. Reddish orange lines of energy were pulled from the various militia men and combined above the mutilated corpse which had been Alucard. Then they funneled down into it; and as the militia men dropped, their very life force drained from them, Alucard regenerated and raised himself back up.

"What?!" The shocked man exclaimed.

Alucard answered, "Shooting me isn't going to do you any good. You'll need more than blasters to kill me."

The man moved behind Seras again, activated his lightsaber and placed it against her neck. "S-stay... Stay back!"

Seras could feel the heat emanating from the violet blade as Alucard's voice invaded her mind. _I'm going to kill the faker behind you. But in order to do that, I'm going to pass a bolt of lightning through your chest. I know you don't want to die tonight. _Alucard half smiled as he continued_, Do you want to come with me? _Then he hesitated for a brief moment before finishing,_ I can't force you into this. The decision must be made of your own free will._

Seras thought about the question even as the 'faker' behind her babbled nonsense about joining forces and overthrowing Alucard's master. Yes, this Alucard was a Sith. Yes, Seras's masters had taught her to believe the Sith were evil. But this one... he didn't seem so evil. This was the second time he'd 'come to her rescue', and this time she had really needed it. He was a day to night difference from the 'Sith' who now held her captive, who'd wanted to rape her.

This Alucard was being honest, at least he seemed to be being honest. He'd told her exactly what he was going to do and even gave her a choice on whether or not to come with him. Sure it was a Hobson's choice, but it was a choice nonetheless. And Seras found that she really didn't want to become one with the Force, at least not yet. Besides, she could always sneak away later, right? Still, the Jedi Padawan could not quite bring herself to utter the word 'yes', not even in her own mind. Instead, she nodded her head in response.

And then... then she felt it, the Sith Lightning, a pure expression of dark side energy coursing through her entire body. It made her tingle and took her breath away. She could even sense the raw power behind it, could almost draw on that power herself. Still, it hurt... a lot.

In a moment, it was all over. And Seras found herself lying on the floor of the, onetime, Jedi temple. She could feel her life force slipping away, becoming one with the Force itself. In just a few minutes, she would be dead.

Then Alucard walked over and kneeled down beside her. He cupped her head slowly, gently, almost affectionately. "Remember that the choice was always yours, Jedi Girl." Seras tried to speak, but only managed a slight moan. Alucard continued. "Close your eyes." And Seras found herself obeying her first direct order from her new master.

(Well, what do you think? Is this worth continuing? Or should I make it a one-shot? Please let me know, thanks.

Have a good day, and God bless.

Metropolis Kid.)


	2. Order 02: Serving New Masters

**Order 02: Serving New Masters**

Somewhere in her awakening consciousness Seras was aware of the soft mattress beneath her and the feeling of silk sheets upon her skin. It felt nice, comfortable. The young woman released a sigh of contentment, then began to drift back into the black nothingness from which she'd come. Surely, she could enjoy the comfort for a few more minutes. It felt so different from the firm, 'no thrills' Jedi cots that the young woman was use to_._ But then the strawberry-blonde's only semiconscious mind made a connection. If she wasn't in HER bed, where was she?

Seras's eyes shot open, and with a startled scream the young woman bolted into a sitting position. She looked around frantically. The walls were made out of black stone, and certain sections had strange writings on them. There was a large durasteel door in the far wall. Next to the door was placed a keypad, and the Jedi assumed that upon entering the correct sequence of keys, the door would open and allow her access to the rest of the structure. Although the room was quite a bit larger than the quarters inside her Jedi temple, Seras highly doubted that this single, isolated chamber was built by itself. Then the Jedi heard a strange voice emerge from one of the room's shadowed corners.

"So, you are finally awake?" The speaker stepped from the shadows; and for a moment, Seras wondered who the man was. But then she remembered what had happened to her the night before. Her team had been ambushed, and her master slain. She'd escaped, but had then been captured and was about to be raped when this Sith, this... 'Alucard' burst in and saved her... Well, sort of.

He'd passed an extremely powerful bolt of Sith Lightning through her chest and killed the man holding her captive. But the Lightning had hurt her just as much, and the last thing Seras could remember was closing her eyes and feeling herself becoming one with the Force. "I'm not..." Seras stopped and shook her head before continuing, "For a moment there, I thought I was dead."

"For a moment, you were. I brought you back."

A look of astonishment passed over the young woman's face. "You did? How? Why?"

Alucard chuckled. It was a deep, dark chuckle. "The dark side is a path to many abilities that the Jedi believe to be... unnatural. As for the why, you agreed to come with me; and I have been without an apprentice for a long time, a long time."

Seras opened her mouth, perhaps to protest the Sith referring to her as his apprentice or possibly to simply ask another question. However, Alucard held up his hand in an unspoken gesture for silence, and Seras found herself closing her mouth. "This is not the time for questions. My master is waiting for us, and Walter is nearly here with your new uniform."

"My new..." It was then that Seras realized she could feel the silk sheets touching much more of her body than they should have. The young Jedi quickly lifted the covers and looked down. Her face turned a bright red as she discovered that she was clad only in her undergarments.

As if he were reading her mind, Alucard answered Seras's unspoken question. "Do not worry." The Sith flashed the young woman a toothy grin. "Your virginity is still intact, Jedi Girl." Then he moved towards the door. Alucard did not bother with the keypad but simply waved his hand; and the door opened before him. "When you are properly dressed, come to meet me in my master's office."

Before Alucard stepped through the opening, he heard Seras shout, "Wait!"

The Sith turned and cast an over the shoulder view back at his new apprentice. "Yes?"

"I... Ah, how am I suppose to find your master's office?"

"Walter will guide you." Then the Sith stepped through the doorway. However, before he could close the door behind him, his apprentice asked another question.

"Master?" Alucard stopped and stared at the Jedi, inviting her to continue. But Seras paused as she reflected on what she'd just called a Sith and regretted her slip of the tongue.

He was not her master. Her master was gone, one with the Force. This man may have saved her life, but that did not make him her master. Seras Victoria was not some weakling who could be so easily turned. Throughout all her life, she'd felt the temptation of the dark side, its begging her to use its power to avenge her family; and she had always resisted that temptation. She would not fall, no not now.

Alucard, obviously growing tired of waiting for his new apprentice to continue, decided to give her a little push. In a tone that betrayed a slight hint of annoyance, the Sith asked "Well? What do you want, Jedi Girl?"

"M-my lightsaber, where is it?"

Alucard smirked and turned away from his new apprentice; and as the durasteel door sealed between them, Seras heard him reply, "A Sith must earn the right to carry a lightsaber."

A few minutes later, the door opened again, and an elderly gentleman stepped inside. In his arms, the man carried a set of Sith robes. He laid them down at the end of the bed then bowed his head slightly before turning to leave. The man reached the keypad and entered a series of eight numbers, causing the door to again slid open. The man paused for a moment before stepping through. "I will be waiting for you outside, Miss Victoria."

Once the man, who Seras presumed to be the 'Walter' that Alucard had mentioned, left the room, Seras got up out of the bed and walked over to the dark robes. She lightly ran a hand over them as she considered putting them on. After a moment, she consented. After all, her only other options were to stay where she was, something that she knew would anger her 'hosts' and possibly get her into a great deal of trouble, or to parade around in her undergarments, something that the Jedi's own modesty simply wouldn't allow.

So, with a sigh, Seras wrapped herself in the dark robes; but the task was not as easy as one might expect. The robes were a standard size, not a custom fit like her own; and they were obviously not designed for someone as... 'amply endowed' as she. Still the Jedi did manage to secure the robes; and, even if they were a little tight in certain areas, they were open enough to keep from greatly restricting her movement.

Having donned her new 'uniform', Seras walked over to the closed door, the closed door that no one had bothered to give her the combination to. Seras stared at the door for a moment and tried to holler through it. "Hey, what's the combination?!" But her only reply was silence. So, the Jedi decided that she would have to open the door the same way the Sith had.

Seras had been taught to never waste the gift of the Force on such mundane tasks, but to instead save it for important matters, the kind that would help people, save lives or shape the course of the galaxy. However, if Seras was stuck in that room she couldn't very well do any of those things. So, the Jedi reasoned that using the Force to open the door before her WAS a justified use of her gift.

Seras raised her hand, just as Alucard had done, and began to move it to the side. In response, the door slowly slid open. It took the Jedi significantly longer to open the door than it had taken the Sith, and Seras briefly wondered about that. Perhaps Alucard was simply that much stronger than her in the Force, but the Jedi doubted it. When she'd stared at the Sith, it had not been strength that she'd sensed but rather a strange sort of hunger.

As she finished opening the door, the young woman broke her musings and devoted her attention to the task at hand. The elderly gentleman's lip curled slightly as Seras stepped through the open doorway. "I think Lord Alucard will be most pleased with your progress."

Seras just stared for a moment, trying to figure out what in the moons of Bogden the old man was talking about. What progress? But then the man continued. "We should get going. Those two do not like to be kept waiting." Seras nodded her head. Walter started towards the stairs, and the Jedi fell in step behind her 'guide'.

As they passed through the mansion, Seras noticed several groups of heavily armed and armored men passing by. The men wore purplish blue sets of armor that Seras recognized but couldn't quite place, and they carried large energy rifles. Most of them seemed to be in a hurry, though they were far from panicked. They moved through the hallways quickly and without bothering to stop or chat, yet the Jedi's surface scans told her that all the men were as calm as could be. Whatever was going on, it couldn't have been anything out of the ordinary.

Around five minutes after ascending the staircase, Walter and Seras finally reached the office of Alucard's master. "Here you go, Miss." The aged man spoke as he opened the door. "And if you need anything else during your stay, just let me know, and I'll do my best to procure it for you."

Seras turned from peeking into the office and looked at the aged man. "Oh, yes. Um, thank you... Walter?"

"Not a problem, Miss Victoria." The old gentleman bowed and then left.

Seras turned back to the office, took a deep breath then stepped inside. She walked up to the desk where a woman, who didn't look much older than her, sat and scrutinized different sets of papers. If the woman noticed the Jedi's presence, no indication was given. So, Seras took the opportunity to clear her throat, hoping that would draw the other woman's attention.

It did just that, for the other woman looked up from her papers and seemed to study the Jedi for a moment. "So," the woman began. "You are the one my servant has selected for an apprentice?"

Seras bristled as the words exited the other woman's mouth, but nodded her head anyway. After all, the question was whether or not Alucard had chosen her, not whether or not she accepted.

The woman continued to eye Seras for another moment then spoke again. "Well then, we'd better get a few things straight." The woman motioned to one of the chairs in front of her desk. Seras sat down, and the woman continued, "First, I believe introductions are in order. I am Mandalore the Keeper. But to those who are not Mandalorian, I am known as Integral Fairbrook Wingates Hellsing. Since that is quite a mouthful, I permit some to address me as SIR Integra. And you are?"

"Well, uh... Sir Integra..." Seras paused to see if she was one of the 'some' who were permitted to address the woman by that title. The Mandalorian leader said nothing, and so the Jedi assumed she was. "My name is Seras Victoria."

"I already told you that, Master." A voice coming from Seras's side cut in, and the Jedi turned her head to see that Alucard had appeared in the chair next to hers.

"So, you did, Servant. But I'm in the habit of interviewing potential recruits myself." Integra snapped then turned back to the Jedi. "Alucard tells me that you will be serving under him. Are you aware of what, exactly, that in tales?"

"Um, excuse me?" Seras began almost sheepishly.

"Yes?"

"Um, while I am... grateful to Alucard for saving me and.... uh, 'bringing me back'; I really have no intension of becoming his apprentice." Integra cast an accusing glance at Alucard while Seras continued, "I would really just like to return home."

Integra continued to look at her servant. "You haven't told her?"

Alucard shrugged his shoulders. "I wanted to see how long it would take for her to discover it herself."

Seras cut in, "W-wait, told me what?" She turned to the Sith who had saved her.

Alucard just looked at his master. "It really would be better for her to figure it out on her..."

"Just tell her!" Integra interrupted.

Seras flinched at the yelling, but Alucard merely grinned. "Yes, Master." He turned to his apprentice. "I'm afraid that you can't go home, least not if your home is with the Jedi Order. When I revived you, it created a bond between us, a bond not unlike the kind forged between a Jedi Knight and his Padawan. But ours runs deeper and was formed in a matter of hours instead of years. We are... one. Not in the physical of course. Your body is still your own, but your mind... There is not a single place in your mind where I cannot go, nothing you can hide from me unless I allow you to. And when it comes to the Force, you and I now share the same connection. We have the same powers, the same energy. I have allowed you to keep your individuality because I desire an apprentice, not merely another extension of myself. But if you returned to the Jedi and they were to scan you, they would detect my... 'taint' within you. They would not take you back. Instead, they would imprison you, possibly kill you."

"The Jedi do not kill their prisoners." Seras distantly heard herself reply, though it was completely a function of her training. Her conscious mind was still processing the Sith's words. She couldn't believe what he had said, yet she sensed no deception from him.

"Well," Alucard began to respond. "I'd say that depends on the Jedi. Not all hold true to the Jedi ideal. In my experience, I've found more than a few who were willing to execute someone they believed to be a Sith. But even if they didn't kill you, you'd spend the rest of your life locked up in a cell."

Seras just stared, wide eyed, at the Sith who had 'saved' her. Then she heard Integra's commanding voice cut in. But it was a little different now. It was just a degree softer, and there was an almost comforting tone to it. "I know this must be a lot to take in." The woman sighed before continuing. "I'll give you another day to let things sink in. You are dismissed." The woman waved her hand, and Seras found herself rising from her seat. Alucard huffed but said nothing.

Then Integra turned to her Sith servant. "Looks like you'll still be flying solo on your next mission."

"And what is my next mission, Master?" Alucard asked, a hint of eagerness clearly evident in his tone.

"It seems that the other Sith, the apprentice of the one you killed last night, has seen fit to strike out on his own. I have several reports of him and another, one I presume to be a survivor from the Jedi strike force, torturing and killing different citizens."

Seras was nearly to the door; but when she heard just what the mission was, she stopped dead in her tracks and turned to see Integra handing Alucard a folder. The Sith opened it up and skimmed through the photos. "Torture, mutilation, rape... and of such week people." He sighed. "I cannot stand this 'new generation' that calls themselves 'Sith'. They are no better than thugs. They hardly even know WHAT they are. As bad as last night's faker was, these two are even worse."

"I take it, then, that you will enjoy showing them the... 'error' of their ways." Integra's lip curled slightly.

And Alucard chuckled, "Oh yes, Master." Alucard flashed his master a toothy grin. "I will teach them a lesson."

"Um, excuse me." Seras interjected, and the other two turned to her. "I-I would like to go with him."

Alucard stalked over to the Jedi and moved so that he was towering over her. "Are you sure you wish to accompany me, Jedi Girl?" The girl nodded, and the Sith grinned broadly at his reluctant apprentice before continuing, "That's a good girl; but, regrettably, the decision isn't up to me." Alucard turned back to his master.

Integra let out a half laugh, half snort. "Oh, if your apprentice wants to help you do some killing, don't let me stand in the way."

Alucard chuckled again then started heading for the office door. "Come, Jedi Girl, the night is still young; and there is fun to be had."

But as the Sith reached the door, he was stopped by his master's voice. "But Alucard?" The Sith turned. "Just make sure that while you two are having your 'fun', she understands my men are off limits."

Seras was quick to take offense at the implication. "I'm not like that!"

Integra smirked, "Perhaps not yet, Jedi Girl. But there's no harm in laying down the ground rules a little early."

Seras let out a barely audible huff and turned away. Then she whispered to herself, "I will never be like that."

(Well, what do you think? I'm not sure If I'm going to make this a big, long fic. But I am planing on at least one more chapter. Of course since I'm going out of sate tomorrow, to spend the Holiday's with the rest of my family, it'll be a little while before I update this again. Anyway, I hope you continue to enjoy this. Please review. Thanks.

Have a good day, and God bless.

Metropolis Kid.)


	3. Order 03: The Code of the Sith

**Order 03:** **The Code of the Sith**

After Integra excused the two Force users from her office, Seras followed her new 'master' to a hanger outside the mansion's main building. There she met one of the Mandalorian pilots, a seemingly decent... if quiet fellow. Seras tried, more than once, to strike up a conversation with the pilot. The Jedi wanted to find out as much as possible about this organization that she'd 'joined'. But, although the pilot's answers were always respectful, they were also as short and to the point as possible.

The pilot, who Seras had discovered was named Ordo, was clearly not big on talking. Of course that may have had something to do with the way Alucard glared at Ordo whenever Seras attempted to pull the pilot into a conversation. Finally, Seras gave up and entered the main compartment of the AATT (Armored Aerial Troop Transport) 130. Alucard entered quickly thereafter. A couple of minutes later Ordo got into the front, pilot's section, and the AATT lifted into the air.

The AATT 130 was one of the fastest 'in atmosphere' craft constructed, so it didn't take a long time to reach their destination, a half hour at most. However, the uneasy silence between Master and Apprentice, made the trip seem much longer than it was.

After the tension had been building for twenty minutes, Seras's hand unconsciously reached down to her side, in an effort to draw her lightsaber. However, the hand came back up empty. Seras sighed, then cast a brief look over at Alucard as the Jedi realized she would not be realigning her crystals on this trip.

Alucard must've caught sight of... or perhaps merely sensed the look, for he responded, "Got something on your mind, Jedi Girl?"

Seras hesitated. She didn't really feel like talking to the man who had gotten her into her current predicament, but she couldn't keep from asking what she considered a rather important question. "How am I suppose to help defeat the Sith and Fallen Jedi when I don't even have my lightsaber?"

Alucard chuckled slightly then replied, "A lightsaber does not make a Jedi... or a Sith, and sometimes it makes one far, far less than they truly are. Before you can earn back your lightsaber, you must first prove your worth without it."

Seras stopped and thought about the Sith's reply for a moment. It sounded more like something she expected to hear from one of the academy's masters, rather than from an 'undisciplined, fallen, Dark Jedi'; and that caught the young woman a bit off guard. However, she was quick to recover and retort, "That... did not answer my question."

Alucard's lip curled into a short-lived but... approving grin. "No, no it did not. How you choose to fight is up to you, but..." Then Alucard's grin changed from approving to coy. "I would suggest you channel your connection to the Force into direct attacks."

Seras looked momentarily repulsed. Using the Force to attack another was the way of the dark side. Light side Jedi only used the Force for defense and augmentation. Seras turned away from her 'master' and affirmed her own conviction. "I will not fall to the dark side."

Either Alucard overheard his reluctant apprentice's comment or he was reading her mind, for he replied, "Then... Don't."

Once again the Sith had managed to surprise the Jedi. She turned back to him, puzzled expression clearly evident. "Huh?"

"If you do not wish to become a Dark Jedi..." Alucard began slowly. "Then don't. I don't care."

"You... You don't care... if I fall? But... but you said you wanted an apprentice?"

"I do, a Sith apprentice." It was clear from the expression on Seras's face that she was just as confused as ever. Alucard sighed then began again. "Tell me, what preconceptions have the Jedi filled your mind with? What have they taught you about the Sith?"

Seras hesitated for a moment, but then answered honestly. "The Sith are fallen Jedi. They have succumb to the temptation of their power, and the dark side has twisted their souls and bodies into uncontrolled savages. They value power above all else, and they act without restraint, destroying everything around them, in their quest to obtain more of it."

Alucard grinned and chuckled for a moment. "Yes, that does sound like something they would say, they who have never walked the dark places of this universe, blind guides attempting to explain what they do not understand." The Sith sighed again, and his voice took on an almost sad tone. "No wonder I am forced to deal with such pathetic fakers these days. They call themselves Sith without possessing the slightest knowledge of what the term truly means." Alucard paused then stared intently at his apprentice. "Do you know the Code of the Sith?"

"No!" Seras exclaimed sounding a bit insulted by the question. "All teachings of the Sith are forbidden."

"'A Jedi must open his mind to knowledge', yet they forbid all the teachings of their enemies. Kind of makes you wonder how they know enough to pass judgment, doesn't it?"

Seras's face flushed slightly. "Well, I'm only a Padawan. I'm sure the Jedi Masters know more about the Sith than we are permit..."

"'Peace is a lie. There is only passion. Through passion, I gain strength. Through strength, I gain power. Through power, I gain victory. Through victory, my chains are broken. The Force shall set me free.' The Code of the Sith..." Alucard turned away and looked out his window for a moment. Then the Sith's voice grew lower, to a point where it sounded as if he were only talking to himself. "Of course the last line was added sometime after the fallen Jedi first came to Korriban. The original Sith weren't Force users."

The Master Sith turned back to his apprentice. "Now tell me, based upon the Code, what do you believe is the highest priority of a Sith?"

Seras stopped and replayed Alucard's words in her head. It was not a complicated code. It began with a simple assumption and progressed down a direct path, each line leading into the next until... "Based upon THAT code, I believe that the highest priority would be to attain freedom."

"Yes, Apprentice, good." Alucard smiled. "But freedom from what?"

"I don't know." Seras paused again and thought for a moment. "The restrictions within the Jedi teachings, perhaps?"

"Yes..." Alucard began slowly. "Yes, that is a part of it. But the original Sith were not Force users. They had no exposure to the Jedi teachings, and therefore the Code must mean more than that." Alucard looked over at Seras and waited to see if she would offer up another theory, but the girl just sat there quietly. So Alucard continued. "It is freedom from everything: from the teachings of the Jedi, the opinions and judgments of those around you, the limitations and preconceptions you have placed upon yourself... EVERYTHING. A true Sith does not recognize any authority or power over them. They do as they wish, as they desire."

Alucard's voice had slowly been rising, but then it came back down to it's normal volume. "So, if you do not want to 'fall to the dark side'... then don't. There is a difference between a Dark Jedi and a Sith, though your council would never recognize it." Alucard huffed. "As far as I'm concerned you can run around trying to gather up and save all the lost Kath Hound pups. Just as long as it is something that YOU truly want to do and you're not doing it to serve some high minded, lofty agenda... or to feel better about yourself, you still have the right to call yourself a Sith. And you will still be my SITH apprentice."

Seras just sat there for another moment. If being a Sith simply meant being free, if it didn't mean that she had to be a Dark Jedi and harm innocent people, if she didn't have to become what she had beheld then maybe... just maybe she could stand being this Alucard's apprentice. Of course, deception was the way of the dark side. Who knew if her new 'master' was even telling the truth?

So, the young Jedi sat and contemplated her situation. That was when another thought popped into Seras's head, and she found herself needing a new question answered. "So..." She began slowly, knowing that she would be treading on dangerous ground. "If a Sith values freedom more than anything else, why do you serve Integra?"

Alucard glared at his apprentice and corrected her. "SIR Integra."

Seras let out a nervous giggle and was quick to amend her previous statement. "Sorry, Sir Integra."

Alucard's glare softened, and he stared appraisingly at his new apprentice. "No. Not yet. You are not ready, yet. For now, I will simply inform you that serving the Master is my choice and that there is a... type of freedom that comes along with it."

Seras sat back down again; it seemed that the Sith were far more complicated than she'd been led to believe. But it wasn't long before her internal musings were interrupted by the craft's com system. Ordo's voice informed, "We've reached our destination. According to our satellite imaging, your targets are directly below."

Alucard got up and moved to one of the main compartment's doors. He opened it, and a chilly wind whipped through the compartment, causing Seras to shiver. Her master turned to her and extended his hand. "Come on, Jedi Girl. Time to do some killing." Alucard stated with a toothy grin.

Seras stared at Alucard as if he were mad. "Are you crazy! Close the door, and sit back down. We haven't landed yet!"

Alucard smirked then waved his hand, using the Force to lift the young Jedi and pull her to him. The Sith wrapped one arm around his reluctant apprentice and flashed her a look that made another shiver run down her spine. "Better hold on tight, Jedi Girl. Wouldn't want to lose you." Then the Sith turned back to the open door.

"Wait! You can't!" But before the words were finished coming out of Seras's mouth, the pair were already in free fall.

Seras screamed and Alucard laughed manically as the two tumbled through the air. Then as they rapidly approached the ground below, Alucard extended his free hand and used a series of Force Pushes to slow their descent. When they landed, Seras was trembling; and her body was still pressed as tightly as possible against Alucard's... not that the Sith seemed to mind. He turned to her and rather smugly asked, "Did you enjoy the ride?"

It was then that Seras regained her senses and untangled her body from his. She slapped him. "Sith's Blood! What's wrong with you?"

Alucard's only reply was a dark chuckle as he moved his arm out from around Seras's waist. The Sith looked around, sensing his target's presence through the Force. "The fakers are this way." Alucard began to walk off; and after a moment, Seras fell in step behind him.

It took less than five minutes for the Jedi and her Sith Master to find themselves staring at their targets... and standing over the fakers' latest mutilated corpse. The targets ran, but Alucard reached out and pulled the fallen Jedi back, dropping her at Seras's feet.

Then the Sith Master channeled the power of the Force downward, launching himself into the air in a high arcing Force Jump. As he reached the apex of his leap, Alucard's hand shot downward and he made a tight fist, binding the other 'Sith' in a Force Grip. The Master Sith moved his arm back up and threw his target through the roof of a nearby barn. Alucard finally ended his leap by dropping in through the hole created by his target.

Meanwhile, Seras was dodging the lightsaber strikes of the fallen Jedi and doing her best to reason with the other girl. "Would you just stop and listen to be for a minute? I'm trying to help you!"

"I don't need your help, Seras! I'm stronger now than I ever was in the light." The fallen Jedi lunged at Seras.

But the young Jedi had used the Force to boost her speed, and she was able to sidestep the other girl's attack. "No, Niomie. Don't you remember your teaching? The dark side isn't stronger, just faster. It's deceiving you. Please, let me help you."

"Liar! I sense the dark side's taint within you as well. You're not interested in helping me! You only want me to drop my guard so you can kill me!"

As Seras ducked under another strike, searing the top of her hair in the process, she heard her new master's voice invade her mind. _Stop trying to 'save' your target. She isn't worth your pity. Besides, she obviously doesn't want your help. Attack, Jedi Girl. Attack, defend yourself and defeat your enemy!_

Seras ignored her Master's voice. "Niomie, please. We were friends. Listen to me. I have no desire to kill you. I just want to talk."

The other girl's stance shifted from aggressive to defensive. "So, talk."

_Careful, Jedi Girl, don't believe her. _

_Don't you have your own target to take care of?_

_The whelp's already been dealt with. To be honest, I was a little disappointed. He didn't even make a decent snack_

Seras did her best to clear her mind of the mental image created by her master's words as she locked eyes with the fallen Jedi before her. "Listen, you... you don't want to do this. Remember what the Sith did to your brother. You don't want to be like them."

Niomie cast a look at the mutilated corpse not more than forty feet away. She lowered her lightsaber and walked over to it, Seras trailing behind her. Niomie knelt down beside the corpse, and spoke in a hushed tone. "You're... you're too late."

"No. It's never too late. Remember Revan? Anyone can be redeemed."

Seras once again heard her new master's voice in her head. _Revan was not 'redeemed'. _Alucard seemed nearly disgusted by the implication. _He never 'fell'. He simply made a choice... and then later he made another one. He always did as he desired. Revan was a true Sith._ The voice stated with a certain respect.

_Will you stop interrupting?_ Seras was genuinely irked with her master. Couldn't he see that she was trying to save her old friend? It didn't matter what might've really happened with Reven, only what Niomie had heard happened and how Seras could use it.

Niomie was still staring at the body. "But... But I've already... How could I?"

_Now, you're starting to think like a Sith, Jedi Girl._

With that comment, Seras's eyes went wide; and she turned to the direction from which she sensed Alucard's presence._ I..._

While Seras's head was turned, the fallen Jedi came to a decision. "No. It's too late for me." The girl raised her lightsaber again and quickly shouted, "Just as it is for you!" as she lunged at Seras again.

Seras, still distracted by Alucard's statement, didn't react fast enough. By the time the young Jedi turned her head toward her attacker, Niomie's blade was only a few inches from Seras's side.

Instinctively, Seras's eyes slammed shut as she prepared herself for death. But it did not come. The blade of pure energy collided with something; and although Seras felt a shooting, burning pain in her side, the wound did not penetrate more than a half inch.

Confused, Seras reopened her eyes to find herself enveloped in a luminescent sphere of lightning. _What? How?_

_We are one in the Force, remember? Some of the powers I can use also effect you... and vice versa. But take care, Jedi Girl. I will not save you again. If you want to live to see the next sunrise, you must fight for your survival._

Perhaps it was the betrayal by her old friend. Perhaps it was a side effect of Alucard using their connection to encase her in a shield of Sith Lightning, or... perhaps it was a combination of the two. But whatever the reason, Seras felt a long repressed rage overcome her. _Yes, my master._

No longer on the defensive, the Sith Apprentice thrust her hands out, channeling the still circling sphere of lightning into a direct attack against her enemy. Niomie saw the blast coming too late. She moved her lightsaber to block the attack, but she wasn't in time. The Sith Lightning coursed through the fallen Jedi's body, and the smell of burning flesh permeated the air.

Once Seras saw what she had done, she ran over, grabbed the wrist of her old friend, pulled the fallen Jedi to her and held Niomie there until the dying girl took her last breath. While the Sith Apprentice still clutched her friend's dead body, Alucard appeared at his apprentice's side. He patted her head gently. "Good girl."

Seras turned to her master and could not keep a tear from rolling down her cheek. "I... I..."

In that moment, the Sith Apprentice caught a rare tone of comfort in her master's voice. "You did only what you had to in order to survive. Do not condemn yourself for it. Even the most primitive of animals would've done the same."

With another tear, Seras let her fallen friend's body slip through her arms and rested her head on her master's chest, searching for a bit more comfort. Alucard grinned then wrapped his arms around his apprentice, pulling her in closer. The Sith Master half chuckled, "So emotional... Some day, you will make a fine Sith."

(Well, I sincerely hope you enjoyed the third chapter. I'm not sure if I'll be continuing past this point or not. As always, reviews are greatly appreciated. Thanks. :)

Have a good day, and God bless.

Metropolis Kid.)


	4. Order 04: Disputed Ground

**Order 04:** **Disputed Ground**

The remote stayed still, hovering in the air, for a moment. It only created noise when it moved, and any noise might draw the attention of it's blindfolded adversary. So, the small droid waited, unmoving, silent, prepared. It's internal counter registered forty seven battles with this particular adversary. The first ten it had lost in under a minute. But it was programed to adapt to it's opponents' styles. It recorded every move, every technique, and it used that information to constantly improve itself. By the twentieth battle it was able to last five minutes. By the thirtieth, fifteen; and by the fortieth, it was proving the victor in the contests.

It had developed a strategy, one that had payed off before, one that should pay off again. It would wait, keep its energy signal low so that it would be indistinguishable from the background devices. It would bide it's time; and only when it could score a one-shot victory would it attack.

Before long, the moment came. Its opponent's back was turned which would slow her response just enough. The remote reactivated it's weapon systems, and... a blue bolt of electricity shot through the air, over loading it's defensive and offensive circuitry, stunning it. It had lost. It's opponent's reaction time had improved by point nine-three seconds, and that was enough to tip the scales. As the droid clanged to the floor it recorded the information for further analyzation and improvement.

Seras reached up and removed her blindfold. "Got you that time, D-11!" She announced with a small amount of pride. The recovering remote beeped out a reply. Seras opened her mouth and started to respond. "Yeah, you wis..." She let the sentence drop as she heard a dark chuckle coming from the corner of the room. "Master, h-how long have you been there?"

"Long enough, Jedi Girl." Alucard appeared in the corner the chuckling had emerged from. "You talk to that remote as if it were alive." The Sith stated with a certain amusement.

"Is... is that a bad thing?" The Sith apprentice asked, worried that she'd disappointed her master.

"No, not necessarily. It shows a level of empathy that can be... dangerous for a Sith. But Revan treated droids in much the same fashion and he was one of the greatest of us."

"Oh." Seras stated and smiled a little as she realized that Alucard had just favorably compared her to one of the few 'Sith' he seemed to admire... or at least respect.

Alucard eyed his apprentice for a moment. He could sense that the comparison had made her happy. Eventually she would have to learn to not look to others for validation... not even to him. But for now, it was acceptable behavior. He was her master after all, and he supposed it would be... difficult, at best, to train someone who wasn't interested in his approval. Besides there was a small part of him that still enjoyed being looked up to, even if it wasn't ideal Sith behavior. After all, no one was a Sith'ari.*

Seras noticed Alucard staring and asked, "Master, d-did you want something?"

"As a matter of fact, Jedi Girl, I have a present for you." As the Sith extended his arm, a lightsaber flew out of his sleeve and into his hand. "I believe this is yours." He said as he handed it to his apprentice.

"My lightsaber!" Seras exclaimed as she took the offered weapon. It looked a little different now. Her master had apparently seen fit to inscribe Sith symbols into the hilt. But as Seras flicked it on, there was no doubt in her mind. It was indeed the same saber she had constructed on Dantooine. Seras smiled, and looked over at Alucard. "Thank you, Master."

The Sith master messed his apprentice's hair, then replied. "Don't thank me. You're the one who earned it back."

Seras's smile widened, and she walked a short distance away. She flourished the lightsaber, reacquainting herself with it's delicate balance.

"Would you like to duel?" Alucard asked as he summoned his own saber to his hand and flicked it on.

Seras looked over nervously. "Uh..."

Alucard grinned. "Scared, Jedi Girl?" The Sith master chuckled. "Don't worry. I wouldn't kill you... or do anything to permanently detract from that shapely body of yours."

Seras blushed. "Master?!"

Alucard continued on, ignoring his apprentice's slightly shocked reply. "Besides, the dueling room is equipped with energy suppression fields. I couldn't do you any serious harm if I tried... at least, not with a lightsaber." The Sith flashed his apprentice a toothy grin.

"Well... I guess a sparring match could be good for me, help me get use to this thing again." Seras giggled slightly, and Alucard let out a half chuckle.

The two Sith moved into the center of the room and raised their lightsabers; but before either had a chance to strike, Walter entered the room. The aged man servant cleared his throat; and once he had the two Sith's attention, he relayed his message. "Sir Integra would like to see you both in her office. It seems she has another mission for you."

Alucard looked momentarily unhappy at having his duel interrupted but perked up immediately at the mention of a new mission. "Noted. We shall be along in a minute."

"Very good, Sir." Walter bowed then turned to leave."

"Thank you, Walter." Seras called out.

The man servant smiled slightly before turning towards Seras. "My pleasure, Miss Victoria." He bowed once more before exiting.

"Definitely too much empathy." Alucard grumbled.

Seras, not quite hearing what her master said, turned to him. "Huh?"

Rather than repeat the comment, Alucard walked towards the door and replied, "Come now, Jedi Girl. My master has some fun for us." The Sith master made a toothy smile, and his apprentice fell in step behind him.

When the two Sith entered Integra's office, she motioned for them to take a seat. Both complied, then Integra turned a folder on her desk and pushed it over to Alucard. As the Sith master opened it up, the Mandalorian leader began the briefing. "Our base on Dxun has reported a sharp increase in the moon's ambient energy level. A scout was dispatched to investigate, and he traced the increased energy emittions back to the tomb of Freedon Nadd." The Mandalorian leader's eyes narrowed. "Someone's digging up things best left buried."

"Freedon Nadd?" Seras asked.

"An Ancient Sith. By far not a... perfect representative of Sith ideals, but infinitely better than the fakers of modern times. His spirit was primarily responsible for Exar Kun's 'fall' from the Jedi and rise to power." Alucard paused for a moment and grinned before continuing, "I would've enjoyed fighting him."

Integra replied. "You may get your chance. According to my records, the last time the tomb was unsealed, a Sith cult attempted to revive the dark lord's body."

Seras found Integra's claim difficult to believe. "Revive the dark lord's body? You... You're kidding, right?"

"Hardly." Integra replied.

Seras turned to her master, who responded. "Remember what I told you? 'The dark side is a path to many abilities that the Jedi believe to be... unnatural.' Have you forgotten that I brought you back, Jedi Girl?"

"Well, no. B-but I couldn't have been... 'dead' more than a few hours. If this... Freedon Nadd was a ghost before the time of Exar Kun, then he's been dead for hundreds of years. C-Could he really be brought back?"

"Perhaps... with enough energy, though it would be a long and difficult process. I doubt that any modern... 'Sith' possesses the knowledge, or patience for such an endeavor."

"They could just be grave robbers." Integra cut in. "But their motives are not important. What is important is that the Onderon government will detect the rise in their moon's energy soon... if they haven't already. And once that happens, they will notify the Republic who, in turn, will notify the Jedi. Then they will dispatch knights to investigate."

"Um, excuse me." Seras interjected. "But, uh... why do we care if the council's going to deal with the problem themselves?"

Integra glared at the Sith apprentice. "Dxun has been under our control for over two hundred years. It's where Mandalore the Preserver gathered the scattered clans together." Integra locked eyes with the Sith apprentice and the Mandalorian leader's voice grew low before she continued, "I will not tolerate the Republic interfering with one of our oldest and most important footholds."

"N-No... O-Of course not." Seras replied before letting out a nervous giggle.

Integra seemed appeased and turned back to Alucard. "So, you and your apprentice are to deal with whatever situation is developing within that tomb, preferably **before** the Jedi become involved."

"Yes, Master." The Sith replied with an eager smile.

"Good. Ordo's waiting by the landing pad. He'll ferry you to Dxun." Integra instructed before turning to other files on her desk. The two Sith, taking that as their cue to leave, stood. They were halfway to the office door before Integra spoke up. "Oh, and Alucard."

The Sith turned back to the Mandalorian Leader. "Yes, Master?"

Integra continued, "This time, try to be a bit more cordial. I don't want my best pilot worried that my secret weapon is going to make a snack of him." Integra half smiled.

Alucard grinned slyly, bowed and respectfully replied. "Yes, Master."

Integra waited a moment; but the Sith stayed where they were, apparently unsure if she had any further instructions. So the Mandalorian leader waved her hand and formally dismissed them. "That will be all."

"Yes, my master." Alucard rose and departed with his apprentice.

The trip to Dxun would take approximately ten hours. Thankfully the Crimson Phoenix, the freighter Alucard and Seras traveled in, had been gutted and equipped for much longer runs. Within it, they had all the comforts of home... well depending on who's home one was comparing it to. There were two sleeping quarters, each with cots for three passengers. In the center of the ship was a meeting room of sorts, complete with a large, holographic dejarik table. To the north of the center room was a short corridor that led to the cockpit. To the south was all that remained of the once, nearly all encompassing, cargo hold.

Because it was a Mandalorian freighter, the cargo hold also doubled as a combat practice room, complete with it's own set of energy suppression fields; and the two Sith were finally able to get to their duel. Alucard won of course, but Seras did manage to put up enough of a fight to earn his approval. However, after the duel, the apprentice was left wondering just how much of it had been to test her lightsaber finesse.

The majority of Alucard's strikes seemed aimed more at his apprentice's robes than her flesh; and by the time the dual ended, much of Seras's body was exposed, though her undergarments were still fully intact and concealed her more... private areas. At least Alucard didn't leer at his apprentices' exposed skin. Well he didn't leer with his eyes anyway. The apprentice had no idea what her master might've been doing with his Force senses, but she did notice that they didn't seem wholly focused on her lightsaber. She'd scored a few hits that she shouldn't have gotten through.

Still, whatever her master's true motivation was, he didn't try anything overtly crude or disrespectful; and Seras found that she rather enjoyed the contest, even if she did lose in the end. Having finished their 'duel', Seras used one of the ship's quarters to change into a more... intact set of robes while Alucard took the opportunity to pester their pilot.

"No, I didn't tell Mandalore I was afraid you were going to harm me. I only mentioned, to some of the other warriors, that you seemed... possessive of your new apprentice and that it would be unwise of them to make a move on her. I guess word must've gotten back to the boss."

"Good." Alucard stated. "I'd hate to think that our pilot was the kind of man who'd be scared by a couple of cross looks."

"I'm not afraid of anything!" Ordo replied, sounding rather offended by the accusation.

An amused look passed over Alucard's face, and his hand went down to pat his lightsaber in a suggestive manor. "Not even death?"

"Especially not death... not death from combat anyway. Win or lose, it is an honor to fight against a worthy opponent. And if you're life isn't on the line, then the opponent isn't worthy, and the battle means nothing." Ordo replied without showing the slightest hint of intimidation.

Alucard laughed and sat down in the unused navigator's seat. "Good. Good. You sound very much like your grandfather."

"You... you knew Canderous? But he died over a hundred and fifty years ago." The pilot turned and cast a hard look at the Sith's face. "You don't look that old."

Alucard half grinned and replied, "Appearances can be deceiving." The Sith chuckled darkly before continuing. "Though you were right earlier."

The pilot looked back at the swirling blue and white of the hyperspace tunnel before him and tried to appear uninterested as he nonchalantly asked, "Right about what?"

"When you warned the other warriors to stay away from her." Ordo turned back to the Sith Master. Alucard flashed the pilot a toothy grin before continuing in a possessive tone. "She is **my** apprentice."

Ordo nodded his head in an understanding manor. "Don't worry. I'm not one to 'poach' another man's 'game'."

"Good."

The pilot turned his head away again and grumbled. "Besides, only a fool would try for a woman who could read his mind."

* * *

* Sith'ari: One who has freed themselves from all restrictions and has reached perfection, their potential fulfilled. One who possess perfect strength, perfect power, perfect destiny. The ideal Sith. The Star Wars equivalent to Nietzsche's Ubermensch.

(Well, I sincerely hope you enjoyed the fourth chapter. I'm not sure how long I'll be continuing this, but I've started another mini-adventure. Hope you like. :)

Have a good day, and God bless.

Metropolis Kid.)

(To SakuU: Hey, glad to hear from you again. :) Yes, it has been a little while. But I'm glad to see that you're reading fan fics again. Thanks for the review. I'm glad you're enjoying this and that I'm apparently one of your favorite authors. :) I hope you liked this chapter too.


	5. Order 05: Ghosts of Dxun

**Order 05:** **Ghosts of Dxun**

When the Crimson Phoenix reached Dxun, Ordo transmitted a landing request to the Mandalorian outpost. Authorization was given, but something seemed off. The authorization was transmitted via automated systems instead of a manual voice-over, and that was strange. Usually a Mandalorian ship would be greeted... not quite 'warmly', but respectfully upon reaching Dxun. The small contingent left behind to guard the ancient outpost was always glad to receive a brother.

Something was going on down there; and as the Crimson Phoenix entered the moon's atmosphere, Ordo commented. "I've got a bad feeling about this." The Sith sitting beside him just grinned.

The Crimson Phoenix set down on the Mandalorian outpost's landing pad, and Seras was the first one to descend the loading ramp. She was followed closely by her master and Ordo, who already had his blaster raised. Still no one was there to welcome them.

Alucard shrugged. "Not very hospitable here, are they?"

"Something's wrong." Ordo replied.

"Then you should head back into the ship until we've had a chance to look around." Seras suggested.

Ordo refused. "No way. As a pilot, I get little enough battle time as it is. If Kad Ha'rangir's seen fit to drop a fight in my lap, there's no way I'm going to hide on the ship like a miserable Di'kut."

"And if you get yourself killed, who's going to fly the ship?" Seras argued.

Alucard looked around then grinned again. He turned to his apprentice. "Let him come."

Seras looked unsure as she turned her head to her master. But still she obeyed him, "Alright... if you say so."

The three left the ship and began to head to the center of the small outpost. When they were approximately fifty yards away from their ship, a blaster bolt was fired from a nearby rooftop. It landed right in front of Seras's feet, an obvious warning shot. The trio halted as men wearing black body armor and dark hoods stepped out of the buildings to their left and right.

"Alright," One of the men began. "tell us what you're doing out here... and maybe we wont kill you."

Seras didn't buy it for a minute. The man was an obvious lier. Even without the Force, the Sith apprentice would've known he had no intension of letting them live. She reached down to her belt, intending to draw her lightsaber. But Alucard put his hand on her shoulder, and his voice entered her mind. _Wait a minute, Jedi girl, don't waste the energy._ Seras's eyes went wide at her master actually telling her to **not** kill something. It was quite a change from his normal behavior. Alucard continued. _They're dead already. They just don't know it yet._

As Seras relaxed her hand, something, nearly imperceivable, moved towards the rooftop sniper.

Ordo, who did not have a master Sith tell him to hold, quickly aimed his blaster at the speaker's head and squeezed the trigger. The Mandalorian disintegrator's disrupter bolt effortlessly pierced through the black body armor's energy plating, killing the speaker instantly.

The rooftop sniper already had his rifle trained on Ordo, the Mandalorian pilot being the only one in the group with a weapon already in his hand. But before the sniper was able to pull the trigger, something sharp thrust itself into the back of his neck, severing his spinal cord right below the head.

Ordo ducked and rolled to the side; but before the pilot even had a chance to raise his blaster again, the dark clothed invaders were caught in a deadly crossfire.

Alucard broke out in dark laughter as Seras looked around, attempting to find the sources of the blaster fire. However, she saw nothing. It looked as if the shots were coming from empty air. _Your eyes can deceive you. Don't trust them._ The apprentice's master instructed. So Seras closed her eyes and focused all her energy on her Force senses. Then she 'saw' them, shimmering pools of red and black. Those 'pools' were where the shots were coming from.

Only after the blaster fire had cut down all of the enemy, did the Mandalorians deactivate their stealth fields and become visible to the naked eye. "Filthy little buggers." one of the warriors commented as he stepped over the fallen bodies and headed towards Ordo and the two Sith.

The man stopped in front of Ordo and extended an arm. The pilot looked straight into the 'T' shaped visor as he firmly latched onto the man's upper arm. The man also latched onto Ordo's upper arm then he said, "Good to see you again, Ner* Vod*."

Ordo smiled slightly. "Good to see you too, Ferguson." And the two 'brothers' released their grips.

Ferguson turned to the two Sith. "These the ones Mandalore told us to expect?"

"They are."

Ferguson looked the two up and down. "They don't look like much." He scoffed. "Mandalore really believes they can handle all those intruders hold up in that tomb?"

"Are you questioning my master?" Alucard growled in a low threatening tone.

"No, just wondering if I should send a squad of warriors to help. You two aren't even wearing any armor."

"Their Sith. They don't really need to." Ordo cut in.

"Sith, huh?" Ferguson looked the two over again. "Well then, maybe they can handle themselves after all." Ferguson turned towards one of the buildings, the same one the sniper had been atop, and began to head towards it. "Come on. I'll introduce you to our scout. She'll take you as far as the tomb."

The two Sith and their pilot followed Ferguson into the building, which was outfitted with a number of monitors indicating it was most likely the small outpost's command center. As they entered, Seras noticed a Mandalorian, in red armor, descending a ladder that went up to the building's roof. Across the Mandalorian's shoulder was slung the body of the enemy sniper.

The Mandalorian reached the ground, released the ladder, turned to look at the Sith and their pilot then walked over to Ordo and dumped the body at his feet. "That's two you owe me, Ner Vod." The Mandalorian informed before removing her helmet to reveal shoulder length red hair and a... slightly scarred but still attractive, gray-eyed face."

Ordo half smiled before replying, "And here I thought we were even after I evac-ed your cute little... 'caboose' off Yavin 4."

The woman returned Ordo's half smile before locking eyes with him. "Oh, yes. One then?" Her eyes seemed to sparkle for just a moment. "After all." She broke the eye lock and looked over at the sniper's body. "He would've killed you."

"Well then I guess I do owe you one." Ordo smirked. "Got any ideas how I can make it up to you?"

"Oh, I'll think of something." The woman replied with a sly grin before Ferguson cleared his throat, a not so subtle hint that there were more important matters at the moment.

The woman turned and walked over to the camp commander who faced the Sith and said, "Meet Vevut, our scout. She'll be the one leading you two to the tomb."

"This is who Mandalore sent to clear the tomb?" Vevut asked, sounding surprised.

"They're Sith." Ferguson replied.

"Oh... Well then, we should get going. I'm sure Mandalore expects this to be done in a timely manor." The scout responded as she went over to a nearby locker and opened it up.

"Undoubtedly." Ferguson replied.

Vevut retried a couple of belts from the locker then walked over to the two Sith. She held the belts out to them. "Here. Put these on."

"What are they?" Seras asked as she eyed the belts.

"Stealth field generators, basically single person cloaking devises. Some Onderonian patrols have been poking around here lately, probably investigating the rise in energy."

"Why not just kill them?" Alucard asked with a slight gleam in his eyes.

"Because this is an observation outpost. We're not to engage enemy forces unless absolutely necessary. Mandalore wants to keep this place under wraps as much as possible."

"Why?" Seras asked. From what she'd observed it seemed like Mandalorians were born, bread and raised to fight. It seemed strange that they would be instructed to avoid confrontation.

"I don't know." Vevut replied, sounding a little exasperated. "Perhaps she wants to keep the base a secret so that the Mandalorians will have some place to fall back to if we're ever driven off our other worlds. The Preserver spent a great deal of time gathering the clans together. I doubt the Keeper wants to see them scattered again. But whatever her reasons, she's ordered us to keep out of sight... at least until we reach the tomb." The scout shook her hand slightly, drawing attention back to the belts. "Now please, just put the belts on?"

"Oh... Right." Seras let out a nervous giggle before taking the belt and fastening it around her waist. Once the stealth field generator was secured, Seras looked back up at the Mandalorian scout and asked, "So, ah... how do they work?"

Vevut seemed a little surprised by the question. "When you flip the switch on the side, you'll be next to invisible. Take care though. Other's can still hear you. So move slowly when you get close to someone... and always stay light on your feet." Vevut finished her instruction then cast a dirty look at Alucard. "Well?"

"Well, what?"

"Well, take yours." The woman exclaimed sounding put out by the fact that she was still holding the other stealth belt.

"That won't be necessary." Alucard replied, then chuckled as he vanished from sight.

Vevut arced an eyebrow. "You already have a stealth field generator?"

Alucard's disembodied voice chuckled darkly. "Please. I have no need for such toys. I've been using the Force to move unseen since before your grandmother was born."

"Indeed?" Vevut replied, not sounding wholly convinced of the Sith's claim. "Well then, you should have no trouble keeping up."

The scout turned and started for the door, but Ordo stepped in front of her. "Since you've got a spare, maybe I could come along?"

"You? Please." Vevut laughed lightly. "Even with a stealth belt, you couldn't sneak past a Gamorrean. Stick to the skies, Fly Boy; and leave the black ops stuff to me."

Ordo stepped aside, and let Vevut and Seras pass. However as they exited the door, he called out after the scout, "Hurry back."

Vevut let out a half laugh. "Anxious are we? Don't worry. Mandalore's orders were for me to take our 'guests' only as far as the tomb. I'll be back in a couple of hours."

Thanks to the stealth belts, Alucard's ability to hide himself through the Force and Vevut leading the Sith down... relatively safe paths, the trek to the tomb was uneventful... save for one altercation.

Approximately three quarters of the way to the temple, the trio passed a little too close to a resting Zakkeg. It caught their scent and charged at them. Vevut felt the ground shaking, but the foliage was so thick she couldn't determine from which direction the charge was coming.

Seras looked around for a moment then, remembering the Mandalorian ambush, she got a better idea. The Sith apprentice closed her eyes and reached out through the Force. The trick worked, and she sensed the creature's location just in time to grab Vevut and move them both out of its path.

The Zakkeg came close enough that Seras felt one of the bumps in its scaly hide graze the bottom of her boot, but the two women remained unharmed. The Zakkeg continued its charge for several more yards. The creature was far too bulky to execute a hairpin turn; but once it managed to stop, it quickly turned around and prepared itself for a second charge.

Seras drew her lightsaber, and Vevut drew her vibroblade. However before the creature could begin its second charge, it was enveloped by a blue field and lifted a few centimeters off the ground. The beast, unable to do anything else, just hovered there and snarled and growled at the two women.

Vevut looked around for the source of the blue field, but Seras didn't bother. She already knew where it came from. The Sith apprentice flicked off her lightsaber. "Thanks, Master."

Alucard's disembodied voice replied, "Come, Jedi Girl, it's time for another lesson."

"Huh? Ar-Are you sure this is the best time, Master?"

"Yeah," Vevut chimed in. "We have a mission to complete, you know."

"This lesson won't take long." Alucard replied, then instructed, "Apprentice, approach the beast."

"Y-yes, Master." Seras grimaced. The last thing she wanted to do was get any closer to that hulking monster, but still she obeyed her master.

"Good. Now I want you to pass as much electricity as you can into the creature. I know you haven't mastered the use of Sith Lightning yet, but a simple shock should suffice."

"Um... Master?"

"Yes, Jedi Girl?"

"What exactly will I be doing?" Seras asked, sounding more than a little uncertain. If he simply wanted her to torture the creature, she was not at all interested. Seras was more than willing to use the Force to defend herself... and recently she accepted that it was sometimes necessary to use it to attack. But the not quite fallen Jedi was not about to use her gift for torture.

Alucard sighed. "I'm going to teach you a new attack, Jedi Girl. Some have called it a Lightning grenade, and I guess that term fits as well as any other. When you have an enemy suspended above the ground, you charge it with a blast of electricity. Since the enemy isn't touching the ground, the electrical energy is trapped and stored within its body. Then when you throw that enemy at another enemy... or object and they connect, the electricity is released with explosive force. A powerful attack, especially when you're outnumbered..." Alucard chuckled darkly before continuing, "and rather visually pleasing, as well."

The technique did sound useful. However as Seras raised her hand and stared into the snarling beast's eyes, she saw true fear; and that tugged at her heart strings. She brought her arm back down, and Alucard asked, "Something wrong, Jedi Girl?"

"I-I don't want to... to kill it."

Alucard huffed. "What do you mean? It was trying to kill you, wasn't it?"

"Yes, but... but it's just a dumb animal. It doesn't know any better."

"So, you would rather let it kill you, then kill it?"

"This isn't the same!" Seras exclaimed. "And you know it. We're not talking about self defense here or... or even survival. We're talking about needlessly slaughtering a now defenseless animal."

"I could set it down and let it resume attacking you, Jedi girl. Would that make things easier?" Alucard taunted.

"Master, don't... don't do this. You... You said that being a Sith meant being free to do what I wanted, right? Well, I don't want to kill the creature. I-If you make me... you're robbing me of my freedom."

For a moment there was nothing but silence from the Sith master. Then he growled, "Fine... but next time you find yourself in trouble, you're going to have to work through it without my help. If you don't want my instruction, then you're going to have to learn to solve the problems on your own!" The disembodied voice shouted.

Seras sniffled slightly. "Master, it's... it's not that I don't want your instruction. It's just... just..."

Alucard seemed to have calmed somewhat as he replied. "You feel empathy towards the creature. I told you too much could be dangerous for a Sith." Alucard sighed before continuing, "Still, maybe I can salvage something from this lesson. If you do not wish to kill... 'dumb animals', then you had better learn to control them. Do you think you can at least follow my instructions for that?"

Seras perked up. If her master taught her how to control animals, not only would she not have to kill the Zakkeg, she wouldn't be forced to ever kill a creature in self defense. The apprentice nodded happily. "Oh yes, Master. I will follow your instructions to the letter."

"Good."

"Hey, how long is this going to take?!" Vevut asked impatiently. "We've got a tomb to get to!"

"It takes as long as it takes." Alucard replied then lifted the Mandalorian scout up and sat her down on a nearby fallen log. "It's not like the tomb's going anywhere."

Vevut huffed; but, realizing that she really had very little say in the matter, she just crossed her arms and grumbled. "'It takes as long as it takes.' Stupid Sith."

* * *

*Ner: Mandalorian word for "my".

*Vod: A Mandalorian term meaning comrade, bother, sister and occasionally mate.

(Well, I hope you enjoyed the fifth chapter. I'm think I may have spent a little bit too much time focusing on the Mandalorians. But the next chapter will be almost all Seras and Alucard to compensate for that. Oh well, stay tuned for The Tomb of Freedon Nadd. LoL Oh, and please review and let me know what you thought of this chapter. Thanks.

Have a good day, and God bless.

Metropolis Kid.)

(To SakuU: Well, she really only seemed whiny about drinking blood, and Sith don't have to do that. Also, Alucard's taking it a little bit easier on her here, I think. Yes, I'm planing on having this be an AlucardxSeras fic... at least if the story goes far enough. I'm also thinking about a PipxIntegra parring later on. Well, thanks for reviewing the last chapter. I'm glad you liked it and hope you continue to get a kick out of this.

PS. I have quite a few other AlucardxSeras fics if you ever feel like reading some of them. Pretty much all of my Hellsing fics except for Integra's School Daze, Seras Sees Dead People and its sequel Geist Krieg are AlucardxSeras... except for Run, Girl Run! In which EVERYONE is after the poor fledgling. LoL)


	6. Order 06: The Tomb of Freedon Nadd

**Order 06:** **The Tomb of Freedon Nadd**

Vevut took the Sith as far as the tomb. Then she doubled back to return to the Mandalorian outpost.

Believing that her master would be reading her mind and not wanting to alert the Sith patrol up ahead, Seras thought, _Okay, Master. How do you want to handle this?_

Seras expected her master would switch off whatever Force technique was hiding him from sight and charge, red lightsaber glowing, into the 'fakers' that guarded the tomb's entrance, laughing manically as he cut them all to pieces. Based upon what she'd seen, Seras figured such an attack would suit her master's style. However Alucard was a strange Sith, and nearly every time Seras thought she had her master figured out, he'd do something else to surprise her. So the apprentice figured she'd ask and make sure.

And it was a good thing she did, for once again, the Sith master surprised his apprentice. _I will not be handling this at all. Let's see how you do on your own, Jedi Girl._

Seras's eyes went wide. She'd been training hard and had learned a lot since she'd first met Alucard, over a month ago. But to deal with the dozen Sith up ahead? All by herself? She didn't think she was ready for something like that.

Alucard, sensing his apprentice's fear, responded, _Don't worry. I'll stick close to you... _

Seras felt something gently slide down the curve of her back. _Close indeed._ Seras thought, a little unnerved by the caress.

Alucard continued, _In case you get in over your head. But lets see just what you're capable of first._ "Jedi Girl." The Sith master softly whispered the last part into his apprentice's ear.

Seras gulped. "Y-Yes, Master." The Sith apprentice, lightsaber in hand but not yet activated, slowly stalked up behind the rear of the patrol. In a single move Seras flicked on her weapon and beheaded the first of her enemy.

The blade of pure energy instantly cauterized the wound, preventing blood splatter; and the head fell to the ground with a barely audible thud. But then it bounced along until it struck the foot of the next patrol man. "What the..." The 'Sith' questioned as he turned to find his comrade's dismembered head resting against his foot. "Sir! We've got..." Was all the second Sith managed to get out before he was silenced by Seras's lightsaber being driven up under his chin and out the back of his skull. Still, it was enough to alert the other Sith.

They turned to Seras, and the apprentice deactivated her stealth belt. There was no point trying to sneak around any more. She was out in the open, her only form of cover being her lightsaber; and the glowing blade would act as a beacon, keeping her enemies focused on her. No. The time for stealth and secrecy had ended. It was time to fight!

Seras screamed as she charged the enemy, using the power of the Force to boost her speed to superhuman levels and relying on its precognition sense to keep up with the carnage. Another Sith fell before her as the rest readied themselves. Most of Seras's enemies where using blasters or force-pikes. Only one had apparently 'earned' the right to carry a lightsaber. That meant he was likely the most experienced and greatest threat. And so, the young Jedi, turned Sith apprentice, reasoned that he should be the next one to die.

Amidst blaster fire, that Seras did her best to deflect, Alucard's apprentice leapt thirty feet into the air and came down almost literally on top of her enemy. The enemy Sith just barely managed to raise his saber in time to block the blow. However, the blow was not just a reflection of Seras's strength. The apprentice had her bodyweight and downward momentum behind it; and although her enemy did manage to block the strike, the force of impact caused him to stagger.

Seras took full advantage of the situation. Another enemy rushed the apprentice's rear, and she was forced to bring her lightsaber up over her head and behind her to counter the strike. But Alucard's apprentice was still not about to give her lightsaber wielding opponent a chance to fully recover. Seras's left leg shot out and up, striking her opponent in his face. There was a low crackling sound, barely audible in the torrent of blaster fire and shouts of battle, as the lightsaber wielding Sith's nose was broken and thrust up into the bottom of his brain.

The man's eyes rolled up, into his skull; and he fell down, now nothing more than a brain dead vegetable. Seras ducked and rolled forward, claiming her enemy's lightsaber for her 'off' hand. Then the apprentice rose, one hand holding a glowing beam of blue death, the other a red one.

So shocked were the other Sith with how easily this intruder had defeated the most experienced of them, that they actually paused their attack for a moment. One was even unable to restrain, an almost awestruck, question of, "Who are you?"

"I am True Sith." Seras growled from somewhere down in the back of her throat, and that coupled with the fury behind her eyes caused some of the enemy to take an unconscious step backwards. Seras's lip curled slightly as she rushed at her frightened enemy; and somewhere, at the edge of her conscious thought, the apprentice heard her master's dark, approving chuckle inside her head.

Thoroughly demoralized, by Seras's surprise attack, easy defeat of their most experienced member and lightning fast strikes, most of the Sith managed only half hearted attempts to defend themselves. A few even turned tail and tried to flee. A month ago, Seras would've let those ones escape... But it wasn't a month ago, and she cut them down without a second thought.

The entire fight lasted less than two and a half minutes. Once it was over, and Seras stood triumphantly over the last steaming corpse, she heard a slow clapping. The Sith apprentice quickly turned to find her, now 'uncloaked', master standing directly behind her. "Good. Good, Jedi G-"

Alucard was cut off as Seras, lost in an adrenaline and dark side induced haze, quickly slammed her hand into the back of his head and pulled it down, crashing his lips onto hers. They stayed like that for a moment... just a moment. Then the haze began to clear, and Seras realized just what she was doing. Her eyes went wide, and she quickly pulled back from the kiss, the kiss that her master seemed to be getting just a little too into.

"Sorry." Seras said, and for the briefest of seconds Alucard looked a little puzzled. Then his apprentice rubbed the back of her head nervously. "I-I don't know what came over me." Seras blushed and made a sheepish smile.

Alucard responded with a smug grin, but said nothing as he walked by her and headed towards the tomb's entrance.

_Errrr! I can't believe I did that. Stupid. Stupid, Seras. Kissing your master? What were you thinking?!_ The apprentice felt like smacking herself upside the head... but instead, she fell in step a few feet behind her master and followed him into the ancient Sith tomb.

The Sith that greeted them inside the tomb were a little tougher than those patrolling the outside. And all of the Sith within the tomb had lightsabers. But Seras wasn't fighting alone anymore. She was fighting along side her master, and none of the 'pathetic fakers' could stand against the two, not even when the defenders had such overwhelming numbers.

To call the slaughter that took place within the tomb a 'fight' would've been a grave exaggeration. Alucard and his apprentice were more like exterminators, ridding a building of annoying insects. Initially, the powerful Sith master enjoyed the excessive violence, particularly watching the carnage inflicted by his apprentice; but without any opponent to really challenge him, the game got old fast.

As Alucard drove his red blade through the open mouth of a screaming enemy, the Sith master invaded his apprentice's mind. _Finish up here, will you? I'm going to see if their masters are any more fun than they are._

Seras paused. She was a little worried about being left alone when she was still so outnumbered. But then she nodded. _Yes, Master_. Surely Alucard wouldn't leave her unless he knew she was capable of handling the situation without him... right?

Seras turned, to cast one last look at her master, the apprentice hoping for some reassurance; but Alucard had already disappeared. So Seras refocused herself on the task at hand, dealing with the rest of the 'pathetic fakers'.

When Seras had finally finished clearing out the main area of the tomb, she took a minute to brush herself off and straighten out her hair, before advancing to the tomb's inner chamber, where the apprentice was confident her master would be waiting for her.

No longer distracted by the fury of battle, Seras suddenly became very aware of just how much of a dark side nexus the tomb was. The place sent a cold shiver down Seras's spine. Since meeting her master, Seras had learned not to fear the dark side. She could even draw on small portions of its power when necessary, but it still felt strange. To Seras it seemed that, unlike the light side of the Force, there were two different... 'flavors' to the dark side.

In the heat of passion, the dark side was warm and intoxicating. Its power seemed almost limitless; and unlike the light side which made its users concentrate and form connections, 'Force bonds', to access its strength, the dark side seemed to offer up its power freely. However, when there was no one to fight, no strong emotions to drive one onward, the dark side changed. It grew cold. It seemed as if it were pulling away from the force user; and as it did, it left the person feeling weak, drained, almost like a stimulant user coming down from a high.

It was very... unsettling, and Seras decided that she did not like being in the tomb. She quickened her pace, intending to reach her master, finish their mission and leave as fast as possible. However when Seras reached the inner chamber, she felt something else entirely. As the room housing the dark lord's body, the inner chamber should've been the strongest dark side nexus in the tomb. But Seras sensed nothing of the dark side, nor did she sense anything from the light side. It was as if the Living Force had no presence what-so-ever in that room. Indeed, the only energy Seras could sense was what she was producing.

Seras stopped and started to wonder what could've caused such an emptiness in the Force. It was then that she heard her master call out to her from one of the room's dark corners. "What's the matter, Jedi Girl?" Seras had allowed herself to become too distracted, and as a result, the voice startled her.

Seras jumped then turned to the direction her Master's voice had come from. "I-I was just wondering about this room."

Alucard rose from the three lifeless bodies he'd been hunched over and began to walk towards his apprentice. "What about it?" Seras's master asked, his voice betraying nothing.

"I-It just seems... strange, out of place. I mean, the rest of this tomb, indeed the whole moon to some extent, is a nexus of dark side energy. But... but here I sense nothing... nothing but... emptiness. It's almost as if this room was... was a..."

"A hole, an open wound in the Living Force?" Alucard offered up.

"Y-Yes. Yes, that's it exactly. B-But what could've caused it?"

Alucard was only a few feet in front of his apprentice when he stopped and flashed her a toothy grin. "Do you really want to know, Jedi Girl?"

Seras gulped. The look her master was casting made her rethink her question. Perhaps it was something she was better off not knowing about. But after a moment of hesitation, Seras's curiosity got the better of her. However before the apprentice could open her mouth, her master's expression changed to one of surprise.

"Seras, down!" Alucard shouted; and when his apprentice failed to instantly obey him, he sent her flying with a wave of his hand.

Seras eeped before roughly impacting one of the chamber's stone walls and unceremoniously sliding to the floor. In truth, Seras's body suffered little from her master's harsh treatment, she was a trained force user and as such could take quite a beating if she had to. However she was hurt emotionally by her master flinging her halfway across the large chamber. What had she done to warrant such treatment? But then Seras pushed herself up and saw why her master had done it.

The two Sith were not alone. Two others had quietly entered the chamber, and snuck up behind her. Alucard had not thrown her as punishment, but to keep her from being skewered by a flying, green lightsaber, a green lightsaber that was now wedged into the center of **his** chest.

* * *

"I told you we weren't too late. I knew I sensed the taint of Sith scum up ahead." The tall, green eyed, and auburn bearded man stated.

"Yes, Master Anderson. It seems you were correct." The dark haired, glasses wearing young woman at the large man's side replied.

Alucard brought his hand around to the front of his chest and gripped the hilt of the lightsaber still protruding from his body. The Sith master's face betrayed no pain as he yanked the weapon out of his chest. If anything, Alucard looked slightly amused as he tossed the weapon away and bolts of red energy shot through his injured chest, sealing up the wound. "And who might you be? A Jedi, perhaps? But certainly not one the Council recognizes." Alucard pointed to the gray robe his new opponent was wearing. "You bear the colors of an exile."

The 'gray' Jedi extended his hand, summoning the green lightsaber back to him. "My name is Alexander Anderson." The gray Jedi reactivated his green lightsaber and produced a second, blue one from his robe. "And the Council and I don't... see eye to eye on a few things, namely the Sith." Anderson began to slowly advance towards to Alucard.

The Sith master held his ground. "Indeed." Alucard grinned. "And what might you disagree with them about?"

"The Council would prefer to let your kind live, as long as you keep to yourselves and stay out of Republic affairs. But I know the truth. Your kind are like a cancer." The edge of Anderson's lip curled slightly as he continued, "And like any good surgeon knows, the only thing to do with cancer is destroy it before it has a chance to spread."

Alucard huffed. "Really, then what are you waiting for?" The Sith flashed a challenging smile, and the gray Jedi charged. But when Anderson was almost to Alucard, the Sith thrust out his hand; and Anderson rose from the floor. The gray Jedi hovered in place for a moment, clutching his throat and making choking sounds. "Is that the best you can do?" Alucard sighed then moved his arm around, slamming Anderson against the ceiling, the left wall, the right wall, the floor and the far wall. Finally, Alucard tightened his grip, snapping the gray Jedi's neck; and with a final wave, the Sith master sent the battered body flying into one of the chamber's ancient statues, impaling the gray Jedi on the stone carving's outstretched arm.

Then Alucard turned on Anderson's padawan. The young woman's eyes were full of shock at seeing what had happened to her master, but still she raised her yellow lightsaber and prepared herself.

Alucard chuckled. "You're going to try to fight me? All by yourself? You're a brave one. I'll give you that. Foolish, but brave." Then there was a crackling sound behind the Sith master, and he turned to see the body of the gray Jedi he'd just 'killed' start to move.

Alucard's eyes widened slightly as the crackling continued and Anderson's broken body began to regenerate. "You are the foolish one." The padawan replied as she removed her glasses. "Did you really think you could beat my master so easily?!" The padawan yelled as she attempted to thrust her lightsaber into the distracted Sith's back.

* * *

Seras leapt from the chamber's side and caught Anderson's padawan in a flying tackle. Both women were thrown to the other side of the chamber, where they impacted a stone support pillar. "Oh, are you ever going to regret that." The padawan growled as she rose to her feet.

"I'm going to give you one chance, uh... what did you say your name was again?" Seras asked, looking a little bit embarrassed by the fact she had to interrupt her dramatic line.

"I'm called Yumie Takagi."

"Right." Seras replied before turning serious again. "I'm going to give you one chance, Yumie. Leave now and you won't be hurt." The Sith apprentice growled a warning.

"Strong words." Yumie began calmly before yelling, "Let's see if you can back up your threat!" And with that, the padawan charged the apprentice.

* * *

As Anderson removed himself from the statue, Alucard commented, "Neat trick. You know, there was a Sith once who could do that. He called himself the Lord of Pain... but such teachings are of the dark side."

"Light side, dark side, it makes no difference to me. I'll use whatever technique I can to rid the galaxy of scum like you." Anderson growled as he extended his arms and summoned back his two lightsabers.

Alucard let out a laugh. "Indeed? You may provide some fun after all." The Sith master summoned his own lightsaber and flicked it on. "Let's play." He said with an eager grin.

"Yes, let's" Anderson replied as he threw his blue lightsaber at the Sith. The lightsaber caught Alucard in the left arm, and Anderson smirked as he simultaneously recalled his blue lightsaber and flung the green one.

The gray Jedi continued his... 'lightsaber juggling' and managed to speed it up to the point where it looked as if he was throwing an unlimited supply of lightsabers into the Sith master's body. Under the hail of lightsabers, Alucard's form was quickly shredded and reduced to nothing more than a smear on the floor. Anderson smirked then turned to help his padawan finish off the other Sith.

But before the gray Jedi took more than two steps, he heard a dark laughter coming from behind him. Anderson turned to see the 'smear' that had been his enemy charge with dark energy and begin to reform itself back into the Sith master. Anderson's jaw dropped. "What, you didn't think you were the only one who could come back from the dead, did you?" Alucard's reforming body asked in the Sith master's usual, smug tone.

"Well then, I guess we'll just have to see who can come back more times." Anderson replied.

"Oh, I'm going to enjoy this." Alucard cooed.

* * *

Meanwhile, Seras and Yumie were continuing their fight. But since neither the apprentice, nor the padawan had yet learned to 'rise' from the dead, they actually bothered to block, parry and doge each other's strikes. The pillar had become a third partner in their strange dance of death, each of them using it for cover and to try to gain the upper hand in what was obviously an evenly matched contest of skill.

Unfortunately, neither of them had stopped to realize just how damaged the pillar was becoming. With a final blow from Seras, it came crashing down. The Sith apprentice managed to dodge the chunks of stone; but one fell on Yumie's leg, breaking it and pinning her to the floor.

Seras, however, had no time to savor her victory, for instantly that whole section of the ceiling came crashing down. "AHHHHHH!" Yumie yelled.

* * *

"Yumie!" Anderson screamed and abandoned his battle. Instead the gray Jedi, boosted his speed to the max and rushed to his padawan's side. He reached her just in time to throw up a large dome of Force repulse energy, shielding his padawan and, unintentionally, Seras from the falling debris.

But as more of the ceiling collapsed, Anderson's Force power was taxed to its limits. "Can't... Can't hold it." He groaned as beads of sweat poured down his face, and his vision became fuzzy.

Seras ran over and helped Yumie free herself from the remains of the stone pillar. Then the apprentice grabbed hold of the padawan and, using the Force to boost her speed and strength as much as possible, managed to drag the other young woman out from under the falling ceiling. They made it to safety just as Anderson's stamina gave out, and the whole thing came crashing down on him.

"Anderson!" Yumie yelled and pulled herself over to the stone wreckage. The padawan began to grab pieces of debris and throw them behind her in a frantic attempt to unbury her master. "Anderson, it'll... it'll be okay. You... you're always okay. Anderson, Master, please... just don't give up. I'm here. I'm here! I'll get you out, I swear. By Force, I'll get you out!"

Alucard began to slowly stalk up behind the frenzied padawan, but Seras stepped in front of her master. Alucard stopped and stared at his apprentice. Her mouth was silent, but her eyes said it all. Alucard sighed, then emitted a barely audible growl. But he turned away from the padawan and instead headed towards the chamber's exit. At least the gray Jedi hadn't been boring. Alucard huffed. Maybe if he was lucky that... that Anderson fellow would survive, and they'd get the chance to face off again.

Seras tried to rest a reassuring hand on the padawan's shoulder, but the other woman just shrugged it off and continued to grope at the debris. Seras thought about helping. After all the man had saved her life... even if it was unintentional. But as Alucard neared the chamber door he called out, "Are you coming, Jedi Girl?" The question was laced with annoyance, but there didn't seem to be any anger behind it.

"Yes, Master." Seras replied as she sprinted to catch up to Alucard.

* * *

(Well, I've finished another mini-arc of the story. Please review and let me know what you think of it. Thanks.

This may be going on hiatus for awhile. I may even just end it here... or I may start the Valentine's raid with the next chapter. I still haven't made up my mind how far I want to take this one.

PS. And yay! Star Wars universe means I didn't have to try to write an accent for Anderson. Yay!

Have a good day, and God bless.

Metropolis Kid.)

(To SakuU: Thanks for the review. I fully understand that sometimes real life doesn't leave a lot of time to read fan fictions. LoL It's not a problem. I just hope you're continuing to enjoy this one... and that if/when you do check out my other ones, you get a kick out of them too.

PS. I put a little bit more AxS into this chapter. Hope you enjoyed.)

(To Sidiousfan 911: Well considering that this story takes place over three thousand and five hundred years before Sidious was born... No, he will not be making an appearance. Besides, I never liked Sidious anyway. No offense intended, your obviously a fan. But I'm not. So many other Sith were so much more interesting in my opinion. This is not completely AU however. Alucard is actually a canon Sith Lord. He's just going by a different name right now. If the story ever gets far enough his true identity will be revealed... though if you're really familiar with Sith history you can probably already guess who he is. Well, hope you enjoy the story anyway.)


	7. Order 07: Dark Shadows

**Order 07: Dark Shadows**

**AN: **Well, it's been awhile, hasn't it? But I've decided to pay a little attention to this fic. I've got (what I believe will make up) three new chapters outlined that should close this first installment of the Star Wars retelling of Hellsing. I'm not really sure when each new chapter will be posted (I'm in collage now and don't have as much time for fan fiction writing), it will likely depend on to amount of read response I get back. But eventually, all three should be up, and this first story will come to a close.

Having finished another, rather long and draining, sparring match with her master, Seras entered the lower level's refresher and used the sonic shower to clean herself off. Briefly, the woman wondered how her master rinsed away the grime, filth and sweat that he must've built up during their missions and sparring sessions. She never once sensed him leave his chamber for anything so... common. In fact, unless he was going to see his own master or checking up on her, Seras never sensed her master leave his room at all, and she found that rather strange. Perhaps he had his own facilities- attached to his chamber. After all, she'd never been in his room. For all she knew, he could've had an entire amusement park in there... though she thought such a thing unlikely.

Still, she couldn't help but wonder about the man. Despite becoming her Sith Master and training her, she knew almost nothing about him. Where had he come from? Had he once been a Jedi himself, or was he trained as a Sith from the very beginning? Did he have a family? What had he done before coming to serve his current master?

Of course, Seras had never wondered such things about Jack (her Jedi Master). She simply accepted the man's training, followed his guidance and did her best to learn from his lessons. But then that was when her life was nice and simple. When all that she needed to do was follow orders passed down from the Jedi Consul. Now things were not so simple.

She still had orders to follow, of course. But missions were rarer, and she was given much more freedom during her 'down time'. Even her master didn't seem overly concerned with her training. Occasionally he'd summon her for an important lesson. And when she was in one of the training rooms- practicing and trying to hone her powers or lightsaber techniques -she would often turn around to find him watching her from one of the rooms' darker corners. But, for the most part, her current master seemed to keep to a rather 'hands off' teaching mentality- preferring to let her find her own way and only offer his advice when she asked for it.

In fact, the only regular activity that her master did insist on was a weekly sparring match, which would always take place on the last day of the week. He claimed these matches were to gage her progress, and sometimes she almost believed him. However, most of the time Seras wondered if the 'sparring matches' were merely an excuse to cut away sections of her robes. Her master did seem rather pleased whenever a one of his strikes ended up exposing a part of her thigh or... other area.

The apprentice let out a sharp hiss as her hand brushed over a fresh wound in her arm. In addition to Alucard's hands off teaching technique, he differed from Jack in that the former did not believe in pulling his strikes. Lightsaber sparring among the Jedi had always been like a game of Dejarik, moves, counter moves- slices, blocks, thrusts and parries.

With Jack sparring, had been a graceful and beautiful dance of flowing colored lights. But with Alucard it was more like trying to whether an asteroid field. Sure, the forms were the same... mostly the same. All the familiar stances and moves were present, but Seras's new master attacked with such ferocity that it was not enough to simply block the blow.

After a successful block, Jack would pull back and search for a new opening, and sometimes Alucard would do that too. But just as often, he would press down instead, trying to break through and create his own opening; and Seras would need to concentrate all her strength (both physical and Force augmented) into holding him at bay. And even when her new master wasn't pressing down with what she assumed was all his strength, his normal attacks carried much greater force than Jack's ever had.

It was not enough to simply block and counter Alucard on a mental, logical level. Seras new master demanded that she be able to rival him in raw power and physical prowess as well, which seemed rather unfair, given their size difference. _"Your enemies will not hold back because you are smaller than them; nor will they show you mercy because of your weakness. So neither will I."_ Seras remembered Alucard's reply the one time she had complained about the unfairness, and the apprentice had to admit that her new master did have a point.

After that sparring match, she had spent the whole next week strength training and learning how to concentrate and focus the telekinetic aspects of the Force- to hold her lightsaber in place and add extra power to her own attacks. The young woman smiled as she remembered the pleased grin her master had when she was finally able to match his strength during their next match. He was obviously proud of her, and she was proud of herself as well. She may have been significantly smaller; but with the Force, size truly did not matter. However, once in awhile, her master still managed to break through and land a strike on her body (just as she occasionally did to him). And they always left a sore spot.

The apprentice closed her eyes and concentrated on the bruised part of her arm. A light-blue illumination rose from her body, it flickered around the wound for a moment, and the bruise disappeared. _Force Healing sure has its uses,_ Seras thought and smiled again as she remembered how her master had reacted when she'd informed him that she wanted to continue concentrating on that technique- rather than learning the Dark Side equivalent, which leached life from those around you and used that energy to heal your wounds (simultaneously harming your foe and restoring yourself).

"_You are wise... to not want to rely on others to supply you with strength,"_ her master had commented shortly after she'd presented her case._ "And you are right- there will doubtless be times in your life when you are hurt and there is nothing around to 'feed off' of. Focusing on the art of self healing, rather than draining life from others, will make you more independent... stronger."_

It gave Seras derived a profound sense of accomplishment from actually winning a disagreement with one of her master's. It was another thing that she'd never experienced among the Jedi. There was the Jedi code and the Jedi teachings, but anything else was forbidden. Of course she hadn't argued very often; she'd always tried to be a good pupil. But the few times she did have a differing view point, her Jedi masters had always seemed completely unwilling to listen to her. They would just quote the words of other Jedi masters from centuries past, until she finally gave up and accepted their viewpoint. _It's funny, _the apprentice thought, _that a Sith master would be more open minded than a Jedi. Though, I suppose the Sith are more into the whole 'draw power and strength from wherever you can' philosophy. They don't treat Light Side abilities with the same stigma that the Jedi do Dark Side ones._

Seras finished cleaning herself and then, after tying a loose fitting bathrobe around her, retired to her chamber. She placed her lightsaber beside her bed and knelt down on the black stone floor. The apprentice was still worked up from her sparring session- emotions churning and bubbling inside her like a witch's brew. Her thoughts kept drifting back to her new master, and she knew that she'd never be able to get to sleep unless she relaxed herself first.

The floor was hard and unyielding. However, as Seras began her meditation, her knees rose slightly (so that she was now comfortably hovering a half an inch above the cold, hard stone). _There is no emotion. There is peace..._ the 'Sith' apprentice began within the sanctity of her own mind.

She had no idea how her new master would react if he knew she still recited the Jedi code... from time to time. Perhaps he wouldn't even care. Sure, it didn't seem like ideal Sith behavior, but it did a lot more to sooth and relax her than the Sith code- which provoked feelings of empowerment and riled her up. And Alucard seemed to be a result focused master. So perhaps it really wouldn't bother him... but there was no point in provoking a discussion (or perhaps argument) over something that was just as easily kept to one's self now, was there?

_There is no passion. There is serenity, _Seras continued as she let out a little sigh and her body eased into a more relaxed state. The apprentice finished reciting the code and began again, her mind starting to disentangle itself from her current place and time and drift freely among the stars. Images of past, present and future... possible futures, all began to merge. The experience was serene, peaceful, and Seras let out another contented sigh as the image of a section of Dantooine's simple (yet beautiful) farmland rolled by her. It was so... so perfect- the waving stalks of grain, the calming yellow colors and the great, winged beasts flying up above. If only every place could be like that, then perhaps the galaxy would truly be as the Jedi code attempted to make it sound.

Yes, Dantooine was very peaceful. So, peaceful in fact that it was hard to believe war could had ever touched the world. But, of course, it had; and Seras lingered on the planet for just a bit too long. For the scene before her soon shifted, and Sith warships filled the sky, raining down fiery death that consumed everything in sight. Seras's mind quickly pulled back- away from the images of burnt fields, ruined houses and charred bodies -as a line from a very different code jumped to the forefront of her mind. _Peace is a lie. There is only passion._

The girl attempted to pull free of her meditation- that was no longer soothing nor relaxing. However, before her mind could completely retreat back into her own body, the apprentice saw a scene that disturbed her even more. It was another flash of death and destruction, but this one was not on some far away planet. It was taking place in the very building she'd started to think of as her new home!

Seras saw a flash of brave men... and a few women too- clothed in blue suits of armor -falling and dying in the corridors and hallways of the mansion that was the home of their leader. Then she saw Mandalore, her master's master, step into one of the hallways, Walter, the loyal servant by the woman's side. And then... and then nothing. The vision stopped as Seras was roughly jerked back to the here and now.

She panted for a moment and tried to reestablish her connection to that place in time, but it was too late. It had been a fluke that she'd even stumbled upon it to begin with, and now... Now, the shifting currents of the Force had carried the vision far away from her. So, Seras rose to her feet; and, still trebling slightly from what she'd just seen, the apprentice decided that, for the first time, she would go to her master's chamber.

The door was large, heavy; and it glowed with a faint, but unnatural red light as Seras tried to use her Force powers to slide it open. It didn't budge... and Seras felt a little bit more weak than she probably should've for trying to move the object. Still, the apprentice was never one to give up easily. She tried to move the door again, this time concentrating all of her focus on it. It still didn't budge, and Seras braised herself against the wall to keep from falling over. _Sith's blood! What's up with that __Shabiir__ door!_

After a brief moment, the apprentice felt her strength begin to return. She pushed off from the wall and stood upright. She stared at the bizarre door for a moment, and then decided to knock. The apprentice rapped on her master's door three times; and as she was pulling her fist back to knock again, it slowly slid open.

The floor of Alucard's chamber was covered in a strange, red mist. And as Seras stepped inside, the mist began to part around her steps. It was a peculiar sight, and she cocked her head to the side and paused for a moment. But then Seras decided that, whatever the mystery behind this red mist was, it wasn't important compared to why she'd come, uninvited, into her master's chamber.

"M-Master?" Seras called out, and then she felt strong hands wrap around her shoulders.

"Yes, Apprentice," a velvety voice cooed into the girl's ear. "What is it that you want? Why have you come to my bedchamber... and in such... loose fitting, easily removed clothing too?" the voice continued to whisper as the strong hands began to massage the girl's shoulders.

Seras trembled slightly, her master's meaning was clear. It was obvious why he believed she'd come to him. Of course he was completely wrong. And worse, he was acting so... so smug about it! So why, the girl wondered, did his strong hands feel so good on her shoulders? And why couldn't she stop goosebumps from rising in her flesh? The apprentice swallowed the lump in her throat and began slowly, carefully. "I-I saw a vision."

"Did you now?" Alucard's tone sounded... amused. "A vision of what, my young apprentice? Something you'd like to try?"

By the Force, but he was a single minded one! "N-no. It... it was a vision of death, and... and I think it was a vision warning me that someone is preparing to attack this place."

Suddenly, Alucard's hands dropped off of Seras's shoulders, and the Sith Master became very serious. "Do you know when the attack is going to happen?" he asked as his apprentice turned to face him.

"No." Seras answered plainly.

And Alucard paused for a second and looked thoughtful. "But you are sure of what you saw?"

Seras nodded. "Positive. I saw the halls of this mansion filled with the dead and dying bodies of Mandalorians, and... and Sir Integra seemed to be in trouble."

Alucard exhaled sharply and scrutinized his apprentice for a moment. "Then we must inform the Master of your vision," he finally replied. "Come, Apprentice."

As Alucard turned and began to walk away, Seras suddenly became very aware of two things. One was that her master hadn't even questioned why she'd seen a vision he obviously hadn't. And the other was that, while she was concentrating on her conversation with him, the strange, red mist had apparently vanished.

(Well, what did you think? Please review and let me know if you liked it, thanks.

Have a good day, and God bless.

Metropolis Kid.)

To Insomniac22: No, Alucard isn't Darth Bane- not as bad a guess as some I've heard though. Thanks for the review. :) I'm glad you've found this "really interesting" so far, and I hope you continue to enjoy it.

To Servant of K-sama: I'm aware that the damage type listed for lightsabers in KOTOR is "energy", but heat is a form of energy. And after watching the way Qui-gon was melting through the blast doors in episode I, I think that it's pretty obvious that lightsaber generate heat. As for the sayings, I have no idea when most of them were invented- I'm just trying to do my best to give this more of a Star Wars feel. I'm glad you've enjoyed the rest though. Thanks for the review, and for offering up some constructive criticism. :)

To SakuU: If you are still reading this, I am really very sorry that It's taken me so long to update. I was not intending to have this fic on hiatus THIS long. Anyway, thanks for the review. I'm glad you enjoyed the first six chapter, and I'm also pleased that you care enough about this to ponder the mystery of Alucard's true identity. LoL :) If you want to say your guess, feel free though. The mystery isn't as big a plot point as it was in "Maternal Instinct". ;)


	8. Order 08: Calm Before the Storm

**Order 08: Calm Before the Storm**

**AN: **Okay, not so long a wait this time, huh? LoL Hope you like the new chapter. :) After this, one more; and I should be able to mark this fic as complete. :)

**PS. **I ripped a line from "The Archer's Tale"- which I also, obviously, don't own -for this chapter, and I'm curious... can anyone find it?

* * *

"Ohhhhh, I hate this." Seras stated, seemingly out of the blue, as she sat cross legged in one of the training rooms, her lightsaber floating in front of her.

"I'm sure you'll get it eventually- whatever 'it' is," a deep voice echoed from one of the room's corners, and Seras whipped her head around.

"Oh, Master... Please, don't do that?!"

"Do what, Jedi Girl?" Alucard asked as he began to walk over to his apprentice..

"Just appear out of nowhere like that... it startles me," Seras replied, and her cheeks flushed slightly from embarrassment.

Alucard just grinned as he came up near the girl. "And what if I like to see you startled?" the powerful Sith master asked with a sly tone.

"Well **I** don't like it," Seras replied.

Her master huffed and changed the subject. "What are you having trouble with, my apprentice?" he looked over at her lightsaber which was now lying on the stone floor.

"Huh?" Seras followed her master's gaze over to the lightsaber. "Oh, no- that's not what I meant. I... My training is going fine. I... I just hate all this waiting. I mean if we're going to be attacked, shouldn't we do something?"

"And what would you suggest we do, my apprentice? We've already informed the Master of your vision, and she's doubled up the guard, increased her soldier's drills and ordered Walter to take stock of everything in the armory. Your vision wasn't clear on when the attack will come, so there's very little else that can be done. Although, if all this waiting is starting to get to you, I could arrange an appropriate distraction," Alucard replied, his voice shifting from cold an analytical to deep and suggestive as his eyes roamed over Seras's form, taking in every curve... as well as her ample endowments.

"I'm sure the two of us could find some... interesting ways to 'keep busy'," he continued drawing right up next to Seras.

"I...I...." Seras stammered and looked down at the floor.

Alucard snaked a finger under her jaw and gently lifted her face back up. He stared down into her blue, wide eyes and slowly, his voice dripping like honey, asked, "You... what?" He reached up and removed his glasses.

Seras gulped as her master's fiery red orbs stared down at her. In the back of her mind, the rational side of her- the side that she'd nearly completely lost contact with from the moment her master lifted her head -questioned the color. Weren't Sith masters suppose to have pale yellow eyes? But the small voice in the back of Seras's mind was quickly silenced as her master began to lower his face slowly down to hers.

The apprentice's eyes closed, and her moist lips parted slightly in anticipation. And then, just as she started to feel the pleasant pressure of Alucard's mouth grazing hers, another voice came from the side of the room.

"Ahem, sorry to intrude on your... 'lessons', Alucard," the voice began, and Alucard instantly pulled back from the kiss- that had only just connected.

"Not at all," the Sith master replied sounding just as calm and smug as he always did. "Do you have need of us, Master?"

And Seras just felt like stomping her feet. She hadn't wanted him to kiss her to begin with... _well, not really, _the apprentice told herself. But Sith's Blood! To have him start in and then be interrupted and pull back like that was beyond cruel!

"No, Alucard- not yet anyway. But Walter found a couple of items while going through the armory, items that I thought might be useful to the two of you."

"What sort of items?" Seras asked, realizing that she must've looked like some star struck teenager- just standing there in the same kissing pose -and not wanting to project such an adolescent image.

Integra walked over to the two force users, extended her right arm and opened up her hand to reveal two shimmering lightsaber crystals. They each glowed slightly with some form of inner energy. "Apparently my ancestor carried these here with him, along with the rest of what he took from the Ebon Hawk. These must've been stored in the armory- probably as mere curiosities -and then forgotten. But I thought the two of you might be able to find some use for them."

"Integ-" Seras began in near shock; but then, noticing the glares she was receiving, the apprentice paused for a brief moment. She collected herself and began again. "SIR Integra, these... these are-"

"The Mantle of the Force and the Heart of the Guardian, two powerful crystals that Revan purchased at Yavin and used in his final battle against Malak," Alucard finished for his apprentice, doing his best to hide his own awe behind the veil of his usually self confident demeanor... and not wholly succeeding in the attempt.

"Well?" Integra asked.

"Well what?" Seras replied.

"Well, one of you take these things and shove them in your lightsabers... or whatever it is you Force users do with these crystals! I can't spend all day here with my hand stretched out while you two gape at the things- I've got work to get back to," Integra replied, sounding a little harsh but honestly just wanting to get rid of the creepy crawling feeling the strange Jedi relics were sending through her.

Seras let out a slight, nervous giggle as she took the two crystals; and, without another word, the Mandalorian leader turned and briskly walked out of the training room. As soon as the automatic door closed behind her, Integra quickly looked around and then indulged in a momentary, full body shiver. Maybe Force users were obsessed with those kinds of relics, but all they did for Integra was give her the willies.

Back inside the training room. Seras was wondering which of the two artifacts her master would claim as his own. But he ended up surprising her by offering her the choice. "Which one do you want to keep, Jedi Girl?"

Seras looked down and shifted the Heart of the Guardian into her other hand. As a Jedi, the path of the Guardian had been recommended to her, and she'd chosen to follow it. So claiming the Heart seemed fitting to her.

Then the apprentice held the Mantle of the Force out to her master. He took it, and the two Force users began the work of swapping out their blade 'color' crystals. When they were done, Alucard's- previously red -lightsaber now glowed a silver-cyan color; and Seras's blade became a mixture of yellow and bronze.

The apprentice experimentally flourished her lightsaber and discovered that it was actually noticeably faster- most likely an effect of the Heart warping the powers of her other two lightsaber crystals. "It shall return to us during the galaxy's time of greatest darkness, and its wielder will be the one to banish the night and return light to us all." Seras said the words with a special reverence. The heart had been the crystal used by the very first Jedi Guardian, the founder of her order; and the Jedi had many legends built upon it- not the least of which was the prophecy of its eventual return.

"So say the Jedi," Alucard commented, snapping his apprentice out of her near dreamlike state. "But the Sith have their own legends about the Heart's fate." Seras stared at her master for a moment, but he didn't bother to actually elaborate on what the Sith legends were. Instead he switched subjects again. "So, Jedi Girl, now that we have these new crystals perhaps we should see how they handle. What do you say- feel up to an extra duel this week?"

Seras grinned. After what he'd pulled with that kiss? Oh yes... Yes, she very much felt like a duel. "Well, Master, if you're feeling a bit anxious to try out our new toys... the least a good apprentice can do is oblige her master, right?" she replied in a coy voice as she raised her lightsaber.

Alucard let out a dark chuckle, and then charged at his apprentice.

* * *

**Three days later:**

It was a quiet day. The afternoon light was just starting to fade into the rays of twilight, and the planet's nocturnal creatures were beginning to stir. Small, hopping insects began their nightly serenade, in the hopes of attracting a mate. And the guards posted at the mansion's front gate were anxiously awaiting the approaching shift change.

Perhaps it was because said guards had already begun to shift into an 'off the clock', more relaxed mindset that they didn't raise their guns as soon as the two strangers came out of the woods. The newcomers looked the mansion over, seemingly impressed by its grandeur, and then began to approach the guards.

The strangers' steps were even paced, calm and a little on the slow side. This did a lot to convince the two guards that the men- who were heading towards them -weren't planning on starting any trouble. However, the two guards still raised their weapons and pointed them at the men.

One of the men, a rather dashing looking person who exuded an air of refinement and culture, raised his hands in a placating manner. "Excuse me, gentlemen, but I'm afraid my brother and I have gotten ourselves lost. Would you be so kind as to direct us to the abode of one, Integra Hellsing?"

The guards exchanged sideway glances. The 'aristocrat' before them hardly seemed like a threat- although his 'brother', a shorter, wiry looking gent with enough visible body piercings to have started his own scrap metal salvage business, did look like he'd seen at least some fighting in his day. However, the one who addressed the guards appeared to be a weakling blue blood, the kind of planetary 'noble' who might possibly have some connection to the political side of things that allowed the Mandalorians to stay- unbothered and hidden away from prying eyes -on this rather remote planet within the Galactic Republic.

"This is her home," one of the guards- the younger of the two -answered.

And the aristocrat's lip curled slightly. "Really? How marvelous." The next thing the guards saw were two red flashes coming at their exposed necks. They came so fast that the guards could not possibly dodge, at least not with the little space left between them and the brothers.

There was a thud as the guards' bodies fell to the ground, their heads rolling a short distance. The heavily pierced brother's two red lightsabers stopped, hovered in the air for a split second and then boomeranged back to him. He effortlessly caught them and then turned to his brother. "So, the schutta lives here? We're going to have so much fun! This is going to be pure pazaak!" he said in an overly excited tone.

His cultured brother didn't bother to reply. Instead the taller of the two just snapped his fingers, and a dropship descended from the sky. It landed, and scores of shiny, silver plated droids emerged. They assumed a standard military formation, and then the one in front turned to the two brothers. "Informative Statement: HK units deployed and awaiting your orders, masters."

"Kill them all! Stain that mansion's walls red with the blood of those Mandalorian Hutt-spawns, but leave the schutta... She's mine." the younger brother replied before continuing more to himself than the droids, "I'll make her scream. Oh, yes- She'll be flat on her back. I'll be on top, and she will scream. She'll squeal, and then... then when I'm done with her, she will die!"

"Gleeful Reply: Oh, you are a blood thirsty master, aren't you?" the head HK unit responded, its voice sounding amused, pleased and expectant.

The other brother said nothing. He just began slowly walking towards the mansion's entrance, and the others were quick to follow him.

* * *

(Well, what did you think? Please review and let me know if you liked it, thanks.

Have a good day, and God bless.

Metropolis Kid.)


	9. Order 09: Freedom Is Never Free

**Order 09: Freedom Is Never Free.**

**AN: **Okay, guys and gals, last chapter... hope you like. ;)

**Apologies:** Yes, I know this chapter's coming a little late. Sorry... But, it is quite a bit longer than the last couple, and it just took more time to write and proofread. Also, I'd like to apologize to anyone who's expecting a big, "blockbuster" action scene. I just don't care much for long action scenes in fanfictions- far as I'm concerned that's more something for movies and TV shows, where you can actually SEE the action. I do have some action, but it's mostly just enough to give you an idea of what's happening. Well now, if you're still here, on with the last chapter...

* * *

Seras was in one of the training rooms. Bolts of blaster fire flew all around her and from all directions. But she remained calm and concentrated on each one. She spun, her lightsaber reflecting three bolts back at the training droids that had shot them. The blots hit home, and the little red lights in the front of the droids turned green as they dropped to the floor. Seras was already on the other side of the room, running in between streaks of blaster fire and reflecting what she could back at the other training droids. Seven more fell, deactivated, to the floor.

But the others now had her completely encircled. She grinned and leapt thirty feet into the air- flipping herself over the right side of the droid perimeter. And as the Sith apprentice reached the apex of her jump and began to come back down, she- facing towards the circle of droids once more- released a 'storm' of lightning. The droids spasmed and fell. And Seras... Seras felt rather proud of herself. She'd just beat the tenth simulator level. Two more and she'd be up to the one her master used most often.

However, as the apprentice stopped to towel off the beads of sweat that had collected on her brow during the training simulation, she felt a disturbance in the Force. She gasped, and her eyes went wide as she sensed the life energy of the two guards stationed outside the mansion passing from this life into the next. The attack had begun.

Seras ran to Alucard's chamber. "Master!" she exclaimed as she half-knocked/half-beat on the door, her right hand rolled up into a small fist. "Master!"

The door slid open suddenly, causing an unprepared Seras to fall forward, her body colliding with Alucard's. The Sith master smirked down at his apprentice. "Now, what's got you so... eager?" he purred suggestively.

Seras briefly blushed as she noticed how her body was pressing into his... and how his own body seemed to be reacting to the pressure. However, the apprentice quickly shook her head clear of the little thoughts... fantasies that had just started to play through her mind. This was not the time to be indulging in such things.

The apprentice pushed against her master's chest and stood back up. "Master, It's happening-It's happening **now**!"

Alucard chuckled. "Yes. Yes, I know."

Seras's brow furrowed. "You know that the mansion is under attack?"

"Of course. You did not think that I was unable to sense the passing of the two guards outside, did you?"

"Well, no," Seras replied. Truth be told, she hadn't stopped to think about it one way or the other. And she really didn't care whether he'd sensed it or not. Her mind was too preoccupied with another question._ If he already knows the mansion is under attack, why aren't we doing anything about it?_ Seras thought.

_Because the tin cans assaulting the mansion are not our enemies, Jedi Girl. Let the Mandalorians handle them. __**Our**__ enemies will find their own way to us, _Alucard answered, his voice breaking into Seras's mind.

Seras thought that was a strange reply. Surely the enemies of her master's master would be his enemies as well. "But... but what about Sir Integra... and her men?"

"If the Master has need of us, she will call. And then we will answer that call with swift and deadly precision... But, until then, we will play the part of good spiders and wait for the flies to fall into our web."

Seras looked uncertain. She stretched out with her feelings again, and sensed more of Mandalore's men being killed. She couldn't stand it. This was her home now, and those were her compatriots being slaughtered. "Maybe they are not your enemies, Master... But they are mine," the apprentice finally replied. Then she turned and ran towards the staircase that would take her out of the dungeon level.

Alucard just stood at the entrance to his chamber and watched as Seras disappeared up the staircase. Then the Sith master let a proud smile play across his face. "Yes," he said after he was sure that Seras was already out of earshot. "Very good, Jedi Girl." Standing up to him, and running off to do what she wanted regardless of what he said- Alucard thought that his apprentice was coming along nicely. The Sith master moved back inside his chamber, confident that his apprentice would prove more than a match for the weaker of the two attacking Sith brothers. And that was good. Seras would protect their master, and he... he would be allowed to 'play' with the more powerful brother at his leisure.

* * *

By the time Seras ascended the staircase and reached the main hallway, the battle was already in full motion. The clanking, metallic enemy line continued to advance, the robotic droids packed together so tightly that they almost looked like a cold, unforgiving metal wall. "Generic battle cry: Die, Meatbags... DIE!" one of the HK units proclaimed with as much simulated passion as his vocabulator would allow.

No reply greeted the unit, for the Mandalorians were far to disciplined to even bother with such frivolity. They were in their element, battling against overwhelmingly superior odds- staring death in the face. Moments like this were what they lived for... and what they each hoped to die for. They all stood their ground- every last one of them. Even as they watched their brothers, their 'Ner Vod', fall and die, not a single one broke ranks.

And Seras felt an overwhelming respect for these, Sir Integra's, soldiers. Jedi would've retreated (maybe not all, but some at least) in the face of such overwhelming odds. And most Sith would've turned tail and run- turning their backs on their brothers in an effort to save their own 'all important' lives. But not a single Mandalorian even did so much as take a step backwards.

Seras flicked her lightsaber on, ran up and leapt over the front (makeshift) barricade. And there she took on the job of guardian angel to the Mandalorian warriors- doing her best to block the droid's bolts and send them flying back into what her master had referred to as "the tin cans".

* * *

Alucard sat in his chamber, a glass of wine in his hand. And there he waited for the arrival of **his** enemy. He did not have to wait long though. Upon entering the mansion, the elder of the two Sith brothers had headed straight for the lower levels.

The white clothed, blond haired Sith made his entrance hidden (or so he thought) behind a Force driven cloak of invisibility. He silently snuck up behind Alucard's seat and then, in a move so quick that anyone who blinked would've missed it entirely, the Sith drew his lightsaber, and ran it through the back of the chair. Thinking his sneak attack had worked, the Sith laughed and came around to look at his opponent's body.

He laughed again. "Oh, the 'great' Alucard defeated by a single strike, who would've thought it? Kind of a pity really. I've been training for this moment since I was first old enough to hold a lightsaber. I was hoping for a bit more of a challenge."

It was then that Alucard's slumped head came up. "You should be careful what you wish for, Pup!" And with that, the 'dead' Sith sprang from his chair and lunged at the young upstart.

The blond was surprised by his opponent's apparent return from the grave, but not so surprised that he was unable to react. The blond jumped back and released bolts of blue lightning from his finger tips.

Alucard's own purple lightning connected with the bolts and for awhile the two Sith remained locked in a battle of wills and Dark Side knowledge.

* * *

A couple of floors above, Seras was doing a fantastic job of 'blocking' for her side. Since she'd first joined the fray less than a dozen enemy shots had gotten past her. And the Mandalorians were finally able to hold the vastly superior 'tin cans' at bay. But of course, things could never be easy...

A red flash leapt in front of the HK units, and then it jumped over Seras and the Mandalorian's makeshift barricade. Seras's Jedi reflexes told her what the flash was- a Sith wielding red lightsabers. But before the one time Jedi had a chance to react to the situation and turn towards where her new rival had landed, he'd already sunk his sabers into the Mandalorian's behind the barricade and was just striking out at Seras's pretty, little neck.

She turned just in time to raise her lightsaber and parry the Sith's blow. The one time Jedi assumed a defensive posture and prepared herself for a long duel of death. The Sith charged and the two Force users fought. All the while hails of blaster fire zipped past them from both sides, the HK units firing on the next Mandalorian barricade and the Mandalorians returning the favor.

* * *

In the dungeon section, Alucard continued to battle with the elder Sith brother- both of them unleashing flurries of lightsaber strikes intermittently interrupted by Dark Side power attacks. Lightsaber blades struck each other- red energy meeting silver-cyan and causing flashes of intense, white light. Blue and purple lightning arched and collided in an electric dance of raw power and destruction. And heavy objects swirled around both combatants before flying at them with enough force to dismember any normal human.

Alucard was enjoying himself immensely. Not since Dxun had the Sith master had so much fun, playing with his food. But then his blond opponent had to ruin it by boasting, "You can't win. I've been training for this since I was five. I know all your tricks- have all your dark powers... **more**! You will fall, and for thousands of years everyone will remember this day as the day Luke Valentine slew the mighty Alucard and assumed the mantel of Sith Lord. It shall be recorded in the halls of Sith history, and everyone will know that **I** was the one who finally killed **you**!"

Alucard laughed in reply. "**You**? Kill **me**? You have no idea what you're dealing with, Pup. You think you can cut me to pieces with your lightsaber? Think you can defeat me with your knowledge of the Force? I'll admit that, for your age, you have an impressive command of Dark Side powers. But you are nothing more than a puppet who **thinks** he's a real Sith. You are a tool... a fool!"

Luke charged and struck with his lightsaber, but Alucard blocked the blow. And the two found themselves locked in a contest of natural and Force enhanced strength. "And now, now I shall show you the true powers of a Sith Lord. Prepare yourself, Pup."

As Luke struggled with his lightsaber- desperately trying to overpower his opponent and force the luminescent blade into him –the blond Sith noticed streams of strange red mist beginning to rise off of Alucard's skin. The streams moved to Luke- wrapping themselves around him. And suddenly he felt his connection to the Force beginning to wane... No, not 'wane'. It was more like it was being leached away.

The experience was unlike anything Luke had encountered before, and that frightened him. He pulled back on his saber and leapt a few feet away. "What the... What are you?"

Alucard smirked. "I am free," he replied as his body fully transformed into a red mist- that sparked with small streaks of electricity, his clothes and lightsaber falling into a rumpled pile on the stone floor.

A disembodied 'voice' came from out of the mist; it echoed in Luke's head. "And now, Pup, you shall see why I was once known as 'The Lord of Hunger'."

Luke screamed. He shrieked in absolute terror as the red mist rushed towards him.

* * *

Seras continued to battle with the heavily pierced Sith. He was fast and had two lightsabers to her one, but she was stronger in the Force and better trained. He lunged; she blocked. He struck again; she parried and countered. And all around the two, the battle continued to rage.

The HK units had made considerable progress. There were only a couple of completely intact barricades left, and most of the Mandalorians- who still lived -were using vibroblades to engage the tin cans in close combat. It gave the Mandalorians a slight edge over the machines- which were incapable of fighting back with melee weapons; but it also intermingled the two groups, creating the chance that some of the Mandalorians who were still firing from behind the barricades might end up accidentally shooting some of their own brothers.

Walter had been pulled back behind the rear barricade. He'd been of great aid to the Mandalorian defenders. The Butler may have been old, but he was a master in the art of Echani unarmed combat... And his specialized "Lightning Gloves" sent powerful pulses of electrical energy out with every connecting, unarmed strike- causing massive damage to the assassin droids. But although Walter was still very spry and fast, he wasn't as young as he'd once been; and eventually he'd been badly wounded in his leg.

Ordo had dashed out of his nearby barricade, slung the wounded butler over his shoulders and managed to get him to the relative safety of the rear barricade- where Mandalore and the best of her soldiers were hunkered down and firing into the advancing HKs. One of the medics had managed to stop the blood loss, and Walter would recover- assuming no tin cans broke through and finished him off. However, he would be out of commission for the rest of the battle.

Seras's duel was starting to take it's toll on both combatants. Seras's stance wasn't quite as straight as it had been, and her strikes were beginning to loose some of their Force enhanced strength. However, things, were worse for the duel wielding Sith. He was starting to slow down, and Seras discovered that he really didn't know very much about lightsaber styles.

Obviously he had concentrated on mastering the art of using the Force to boost his speed and had figured that that, together with his duel wielding skills, would compensate for his lack of true sparring knowledge. And that... That was a mistake. Sure, it worked wonders in the short term; in the beginning, Seras had all she could do to maintain a defensive stance and try to block her opponent's lightning fast strikes.

However, she'd held and as time dragged on, and Seras refused to fall, her enemy became tired. His concentration wavered. His speed decreased, and Seras began to see openings in the 'paper tiger's' fighting, openings that she could exploit.

The one time Jedi switched from a defensive stance into an offensive one. She pressed the Sith, using a flurry of rapid attacks to knock him further off balance. Then she shifted into more strategic strikes, exploiting the weaknesses in his defense, and finally, the duel ended with Seras's blade slicing off the heavily pierced Sith's head.

The Sith apprentice felt a certain feeling of accomplishment, and a subtle pride rose in her as she realized that she'd emerged victorious. However, looking around her, Seras's momentary feeling of joy was eroded by the realization that her allies were not doing as well and that she was now surrounded by the enemy droids- virtually 'in the belly of the beast'.

* * *

Having drained Luke until his body was nothing more than an empty, lifeless shell, the red mist floated upward, through the ceiling of the dungeon and out of the floor of the main area. It rose and moved with an conscious, intelligent nature as it shifted to cover the remaining HK units. The glowing lights that served as their 'eyes' grew strangely dark as even the energy of their power cells became nothing more than fodder to feed Alucard's unnatural hunger. With a series of metallic clangs they clattered to the ground, drained and helpless.

The Mandalorian warriors caught by the mist fell too, the meager amount of Force energy that was needed to sustain any form of life being sucked away in a flash. Yes, they fell too. Anything in the path of the mist fell as it progressed onward- from the far end of the corridor towards the remaining barricades. It moved quickly, like the smoke of a raging fire being sucked into a new room of fresh air. And by the time Seras's initial shock could wear off, the mist was already upon her.

Unlike the time she'd come uninvited into Alucard's chamber, this time the strange red mist that- had long since become her master's true form -did not part around her. Instead it wrapped and curled itself until there was not an inch of her body that it was not pressing up against.

And Seras- knowing only that the strange mist seemed to kill instantly and without discrimination -felt an unprecedented fear grip her. This wasn't any normal death. She'd sensed the Mandalorians when they'd 'died'. Their energy had not joined with the force, nor did it roam freely or linger where they passed. It was simply consumed by the mist. And that... that kind of ultimate death and loss of self terrified the once Jedi in a way she'd never before thought was possible.

She gasped as she felt something tugging away at her energy. She was growing weaker; she could feel it. No she wouldn't die... not like this. It couldn't end like this.

_No, Jedi Girl, you shall not die... not here... not now. _Seras heard her master's voice invade her mind. _I'm hungry... so hungry,_ the voice continued with a guttural growling sound.

_Master?_

_But you... you shall live. We are linked, remember? This won't kill you. But somethings cannot be taught... only experienced. And the time has come for you to take your next step, Apprentice._

Seras was still frightened, but she trusted her master enough to lower her guard. It was a foolish move, given that her master was a Sith- a group given to lies, treachery and manipulation. However, this time the Sith master was being truthful. Seras did not die... but she did feel an anguish unlike anything she'd ever experienced before.

The combined roar of billions of tortured voices- all crying out in pain -echoed in the young girl's mind. _The voices of my victims, _Alucard explained. _Such a lovely chorus they sing, isn't it?_

Seras didn't find it the least bit 'lovely'. And the fact that her master was sick enough to even say such a thing churned her stomach. She felt sick... She felt helpless... And with billions of voices screaming inside her mind, she felt completely mad. And then... then something changed, and the Sith apprentice felt nothing at all. Her body just collapsed on to the floor, and her breath came in slow, shallow draws.

The mist continued onwards- towards the remaining barricades, consuming everything and everyone in its path. Until, that is, it reached the barricades and its own master stepped out in front of it.

"Get back," the woman growled with authority, and the mist slowed then completely halted its advance. "I said, 'get back'," the woman growled again, fearlessly advancing on the mist that had drained everything else it'd come in contact with, save one, lonely, former Jedi. "You **will** obey your master! Get back. Return to the dungeon and remain there until summoned."

The mist hovered in place for another second or two, and Integra glared at it, her normally icy blue eyes alight with passion filled, intense, blue flame. Then her servant finally obeyed her and drifted back through the floor.

* * *

While the remaining Mandalorians worked to repair the damage done to the mansion, an unconscious Seras was taken to the medical wing. She was quickly scanned upon arrival and then more thoroughly examined once she regained consciousness. Since the doctors found nothing wrong with her- beyond some rather superficial battle wounds -she was released and ordered to go to her chamber and rest for awhile.

Walking down to the dungeon level- where her chamber was, Seras felt strange, detached. All around her were people busily trying to repair the damage done to Integra's mansion; but, although she was close enough that she could've reached out and touched them, they felt worlds away from her. Where there was once the warmth of the Force, connecting her to all those around her, now there was nothing but a just barely perceivable whisper... and a quiet, gnawing sort of hunger that she had never experienced before. And so Seras slowly drifted through winding corridors and down staircases into the darkness of the dungeon level- an absent, sort of dream like look on her face the whole time.

When she finally did reach her chamber, Seras instinctively moved her hand to the side, but the door refused to budge. She tried again, but it did no good. So she keyed in her access code to open the door, stepped into the dark chamber and then, upon seeing her bed, threw herself down on it and began to weep.

Alucard stepped out of the far corner. His steps were soft and unnoticeable when compared to the girl's crying. When he reached the side of her bed, the Sith master slowly extended a hand towards her head, and then he hesitated and pulled it back before making contact.

If Seras had known her master was there and had looked up at him, she would've noticed a foreign looking expression of compassion and something else- slight regret perhaps? -upon the Sith's face. But she didn't look up, and Alucard managed to repress the expression before he spoke, drawing his apprentice's attention to him.

"Do you know what you are?" he asked simply, calmly.

And Seras raised her head to stare at him. Her cheeks were wet with tears and her eyes were puffy from the crying. She sniffled a few more times but, demonstrating an impressive force of will, managed to cease her crying almost instantly. "Dead?" she asked in a neutral tone, sounding almost as if she wouldn't care if she were. "That's what it feels like. I-I can't sense anything," the girl continued, her voice beginning to rise. "Nothing. The Mandalorians, the medics... you- you're all like holograms- ghosts! I... I... I..."

"You are free," Alucard cut in, his tone still completely calm.

"Free?" Seras asked, sounding shocked. "Free from what?"

"From everything," Alucard answered. "From the Force," he continued. "Many Sith live their entire lives and don't even come close to what you have now. You should consider yourself lucky."

"Lucky? Lucky? I've lost everything. In an instant I've been struck deaf, blind and mute to the entire galaxy! Why should I consider myself lucky?" The words came flowing first from disbelief, then to anger and finally ending in bitter spite.

Alucard just stood there for a moment his face continuing to hold an expression so devoid of emotion that Seras could've **almost** mistaken him for a Jedi elder. "Do you know what the Force does," Alucard asked after another moment passed. But he did not wait for a response- instead continuing, "It manipulates us, controls us. From the moment of our birth... No, even before that... It gets its hooks into us and decides, 'This one will be evil. This one good. And they shall meet here, and this will be the result of that meeting.' Light Side... Dark Side- two halfs of the same. They are both the Force. And it pits us against each other. It manipulates our lives to maintain a sense of balance.

"To be connected to the Force is to never have freedom. It is to always be working for one side or the other... or, in some rare cases, to bounce back and forth between the two. But it is never YOU. It is always the Force!" Alucard's voice was finally rising as the Sith began to speak with greater conviction. "It binds us, and connects us- sure," Alucard very nearly spit the words out in disdain. "Like puppet's strings, it does. And then it pulls those strings to make us dance to its music, to make us act in its play. But **no more**. Not for you. You are free now. The Force, destiny, 'luck'... None of them have any hold on you any longer. You can make your own way- do what YOU want to do!"

Seras couldn't hold back her tears any longer. She threw herself down again and wept into her pillow. It wasn't that she didn't understand what her master was saying, or even believe him. No, it was simply that it wasn't worth it. If this was what it took to be free, then freedom was a terrible, wretched thing to have.

Alucard reached out his hand again, and this time he didn't pull it back. The Sith master patted his apprentice's head. He knelt down beside her; and, wrapping his arms around her, Alucard (for the first time in hundreds of years) actually found himself trying to comfort someone.

For a few moments they just stayed like that. Then Alucard whispered, "It's alright, you know? To feel this way. You are like a child that has just been born- ripped from the comfort and safety of your mother's womb and thrust into a cold, unforgiving world. And, like a newborn, this crying and this fear of the strange new world you've found yourself in is only natural. But just like nineteen years ago, this will pass. And when it does, I shall begin your new training. The Force has spent nearly two decades manipulating you and bending you to its will. And now, when you are ready, I will teach you how to return the favor. But until then, cry, Seras, go ahead and cry out for what you've lost."

And she did. Seras pulled her face away from the pillow and cried out as loudly as she could, she screeched in anguish and pain until there was no strength left in her. Then she collapsed into a dreamless sleep. And Alucard let her.

He would return later- when she was ready for him. The apprentice had just taken her first, stumbling steps into a much larger world, and her master would be there to help her learn how to walk... to run... to fly.

* * *

Well, what did you think? Please review and let me know if you liked it, thanks.

Oh, and if any KOTOR fans happen to be reading this and are planning on playing the new Star Wars: The Old Republic game that's launching in December, if you'd like to be in the same guide with me, I'm a member of "Sith Eaters". You can find a link to the 'guild join' page as well as some basic information on the character I plan on playing on my Fanfictiondotnet Author's page.

Have a good day, and God bless.

Metropolis Kid.

P.S. Oh, and if you've enjoyed this fic, you may be interested in it's sequel: "Knowing Normal's Hard to Fake" which can also be found on my author's page. It's currently on Hiatus - probably until mid December or so - but it's already got more chapters than this fic and is only about a half to two-thirds of the way through.


End file.
